I Never Knew Being Suspended Could Be So Good
by The Girl Who Never Lied
Summary: Ikeda Mai is suspended from school for 6 weeks. Miku, Rin, and Luka try to calm her down... MaiRin and MikuLuka in bonus chapters. THIS IS PURE YURI! There are about a bunch of bonus chapters ;D note: Ikeda Mai is my OC, note 2: This is a hentai
1. The Problem

**Rated M for lesbian sex, mild straight sex, cussing, rape, murder, violence, under-age drinking, bondage, kidnapping, thievery, abusive drug uses, assassination, and psychopathy. Most of those things are in Bonus chapters, not the real thing**

**This story doesn't make sense, I just did this randomly XD**

**This is my 1st Rated M fanfic so sorry if it's bad at all**

**Notice: I lost to a bet with my friends on a game of who can eat the most. I ate the second to least. The bet was if I lost, I had to write a Rated M fanfic with my OC and 3 other Vocaloid girls, they chose Miku, Rin, and Luka.**

* * *

Mai: So, you lost to your friends in an eating contest?

Me: Yeah

Mai: And I have to be in a story with Miku, Rin, and Luka?

Me: Yup

Miku: I'M IN A STORY?!

Luka: What story?

Rin: What's it about?

Me: Just read

Mai, Miku, Rin, and Luka: Okay

* * *

Ikeda Mai got suspended for 6 weeks for beating up everyone in the popular crowd. Miku, Rin, and Luka were trying to calm Mai down and help her. Miku was the first to try to calm her down. Miku went in the living room and saw Mai sitting down on the couch, she sat down next to her. Miku has had a crush on Mai for a while now, but she never had a crush on Mai though, she's always imagined her as Luka since Mai and Luka have a lot in common. So, Miku really has a crush on Luka but she likes to imagine her as Luka.

"Mai, why did you beat up the entire popular crowd?", Miku asked with a serious tone

"Because my friend's dad has cancer and her dog died and that popular bitch told her to get over it. HOW IS SHE SUPPOSE TO GET OVER IT WHEN IT'S SOMETHING SERIOUS!?", Mai replied. she spat at the word 'popular'

Miku put her hand on Mai's shoulder to try and calm her down. "Calm down Mai! I know you feel bad for your friend but you shouldn't beat up people for it"

Mai slapped Miku's hand off her shoulder and strongly stood up, "BUT THOSE MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES TOLD HER TO GET OVER IT! YOU CAN'T GET OVER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Luka and Rin heard yelling from where they were and they got worried. From their point of view, it sounded like something really bad would happen one way or another.

_Oh god, what is happening there? Is Miku going to get beat up? I will never forgive Mai if she hurts Miku_, Luka thought

_What the hell is happening there?_, Rin thought

Miku sat there, slightly frightened of Mai's actions, "Why did you beat up the entire popular crowd if only one person said that?"

Mai sighed and sat back down with Miku, "They all started laughing at her after that bitch popular girl said that, so I beat the shit out of all of them. Nobody messes with my friends", she said seriously

Miku was shocked. She knew that Mai could be over-protective towards people she cares about, but she never knew Mai could ever do something like this. She couldn't even think of anything else besides of shock from what she said. "...I didn't know you could do that for a friend."

"Nobody did. Until I did that, someone also had to teach them a lesson anyway", Mai said, slightly smiling to try and stay on the positive side.

Now Miku was even slightly more frightened of Mai right now. She never knew that such a kind and gentle person can also be over-protective like this. "You shouldn't beat up people though Mai, control your anger", Miku confronted, trying not to push Mai's buttons

Mai stood up again, clenching her fists but also trying not to hurt her good friend. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, MIKU!"

Miku knew she pushed Mai's buttons, she stood up and tried to calm her down but Miku it wouldn't work "but I just said-"

Mai grabbed Miku's teal tie and pulled her close, slightly hurting Miku's neck. Both their lips were only 1 inch away from meeting each other for a sweet, sweet kiss. Miku blushed a coral pink

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING, MIKU!? MY FRIEND WAS BEING LAUGHED AT! THAT'S WHY I BEAT THEM UP!"

Miku stayed silent to try and not to push Mai's buttons even more.

Mai sighed, "Look, I don't want to hurt you. Just understand why I did what I did, okay?"

Miku was still silent, trying to understand why she did what she did

"I think you understand now"

Mai let Miku's tie go, Miku almost tumbled down to the floor.

Miku walked towards Rin and Luka.

"It's your turn, Rin"

Even though Rin was madly in love with Mai, she didn't want to talk to her. "C-Can I do it tomorrow instead?"

Miku looked at Luka for approval, Luka gave Miku an approving nod. Miku sighed, "Fine", she said

All three of them saw Mai walk out of the living room to her room with her fists clenched and murmuring to herself in an angry manner, they later on heard the door slam really hard.

"Miku, do we really have to do this?", Luka asked

"It's the only to calm her down, otherwise she might go on a rampage, you know how she is. Remember last time when Mai got angry then ate all of Kaito's ice-cream out of rage while Kaito kept begging Mai to stop? Think of what she could from this", Miku said

They all understand what Miku was talking about and became worried about what Mai could do next.

* * *

**Next day**

Rin woke up and and she knew she had to confront Mai. She knocked on Mai's door.

The first thing Rin heard was Mai yelling, "GO AWAY!"

"Mai, can I talk to you?", Rin asking, trying to sound as sweet as she can

Mai admits to being madly in love with Rin. So as much as she hated to, she denied Rin from coming in, since she looked like a mess at that time. "I SAID GO AWAY!"

"I want to at least talk to you for a little bit, Mai", Rin said

There was a silence for a few minutes until Rin heard Mai sigh

"...Fine", Mai replied

Mai got up and opened the door, she slightly blushed since Rin was here in her room

"What do you want?", Mai asked, trying to sound as cranky as she can so that she wouldn't sound excited

"I want to talk to you"

Mai sighed again,"Fine, come in my room"

Mai held the door for Rin. Rin went in Mai's room and sat on her bed next to Mai, things were awkward for a few minutes

"It's about the thing that happened in school, isn't it?", Mai asked. She felt horrible for what she did and she hoped that she would never hurt Rin, the girl that she's madly in love with.

Rin thought that this wasn't something to get angry about, since she had 6 weeks off of school. "Yes, and why are you so angry about this when it's no big deal?", Rin asked

Mai couldn't control herself anymore. She knew it was no big deal but she wanted to look out for her friend. "NO BIG DEAL?! THEY LAUGHED AT MY FRIEND BECAUSE HER DOG DIED AND HER MOM HAS CANCER!"

Rin gently put her hand on Mai's shoulder and began to massage it, Mai blushed even slightly more. "Whoa, chill out Mai, I didn't know that"

Mai hated doing this to people but she needed some alone time, "..Get out of my room"

Rin lifted her hand off of Mai's shoulder,"..but-"

Mai stood up from her bed, "GET OUT!", she yelled

Mai grabbed Rin's shirt and threw her out of the room violently which hurt Rin, a lot. Not only physically but emotionally too. Rin cried and Mai felt horrible for what she did. Mai felt as if 3,000,000,000,000 arrows shot her heart then 2 swords slitting her heart in half.

* * *

Miku, Rin, and Luka were talking to each other about Mai in Miku's room, while sitting on her bed. All three of them were worried about Mai, they were also waiting for Mai to come out of her room, but she never did.

"She grabbed my shirt really hard and threw me out of her room, literally threw me", Rin pointed out

"Mai grabbed my tie yesterday and yelled at me", Miku pointed out

Luka kept thinking about the case about Mai and decided that she should try and calm her down. She always knew she was reasonable with things like this, especially with Miku."This is going too far, Mai's behavior is intolerable now, I'm going to talk to her"

"Right now?", Rin asked

"Yes, right now"

"Be careful, Luka!", Miku blurted out

Luka got up, got out of Miku's room, and walked to Mai's door

* * *

Luka knocked on Mai's door

"Mai, get out of that room, now", Luka demanded, while sounding serious

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY!", Luka heard Mai yell

"Get out now or I'll break into your room", Luka confronted

"Go ahead but you will pay for the damages"

"Damn it Mai, just get out of that room and everything will be over with"

"Am I in trouble?", Mai asked

"No, we just need to talk"

Mai immediately thought of what happened at her school, "I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT SCHOOL!"

"It's not about school Mai, it's about your behavior and what you did to Rin and Miku"

There was silence, then Mai opened her bedroom door

"Come in my room, I don't wanna go outside"

Luka got in her room and sat on her bed next to where Mai was going to sit

"Mai, we know how you feel about what happened but you need to stop taking your anger out on other people"

Mai felt guilty for what she did so she didn't say anything

"Why don't you stop bottling up your feelings and tell me how you feel so I can try to help you"

"You wanna know how I feel?"

"Yes, it's the only way to work around to problem"

"Well, I feel a mix of anger and hatred"

Luka became somewhat confused and curious, "..Why?"

"I'm mad at the school for suspending me, they should given me a medal instead! Also, I feel hatred because of those stupid popular people, they don't ever have feelings for other people"

"Just forget about it, Mai. That's the only way you can work around it"

Mai sighed. She's always admired how calm Luka can be though, even in something like this. "I'll try"

"You're also suspended for 6 weeks. That means no school for 6 weeks, so try to make the best out of it and forget it"

Mai smiled, "You're right, maybe I should do that, Thanks Luka"

"You're welcome, and apologize to Rin and Miku"

"Okay, I will"

Luka got up and got out of Mai's room

_I think my work here is done, for now at least_, Luka thought

* * *

**The next chapters are the good parts, Mai isn't only going to apologize to Rin and Miku, but she will also do something else...**

**For people who went on the earlier version of this chapter: I improved it slightly, like it? If the other chapters aren't enough for you tastes, then keep tuned and follow this story for the vacations and the chapters after those. Those are the best chapters**


	2. Miku

**This is rated M, so might as well put some romance in here**

* * *

Miku: ehehehe, I wonder what happens in this chapter

Mai: Exactly what I'm wondering

Rin: Same here

Luka: Same

Me: Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon, it will surprise you, I promise you. Just keep reading *evil laughter*

* * *

Miku knew that Mai could be mad but not to the point where that would happen. She's always admired how forgiving Mai can be, even though she is still imagining her as Luka. Miku looked at a picture of her and Mai smiling together at the beach, Miku saw that she was slihtly blushing in the picture. Miku never found anything bad about her features

_Her amazing, lovable personality_

_Her mysterious dark forest green eyes_

_Her soft, silky hair_

_Her cute face_

_Her deep yet sweet voice _**(Note that Mai's voice is NOT deep. Well not completely deep, just somewhat deep)**

_Her athletic body_

Miku could go on forever listing good things about Mai but never bad things. Miku thought that Mai was perfect, her personality is the thing Miku loves the most about her. She has never met anyone as lovable and addicting as Ikeda Mai, more like Megurine Luka since she imagines Mai as Luka but what ever.

Mai slowly opened Miku's bedroom door and Miku hid the picture inside the pillow case

"..Miku? Can I talk to you?", Mai sweetly asked

Miku jumped up and sat on her bed from excitement, "Of course! Sit down first"

Miku eagerly patted the bed on her left beside her, telling Mai to sit where she was patting. Mai sat there and nearly sat on Miku's hand. Miku looked directly into Mai's eyes and blushed a bit, but Mai didn't notice, since she's just that dense.

"Can I tell you something?", Mai asked

"Like what?", Miku asked. _Please say you like me, please say you like me_, Miku thought

Miku gave Mai a curious look which made Mai kind of uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry", Mai looked into Miku's eyes while doing her signature cute face.

"For what?", Miku asked. She figured it was about something else besides grabbing her tie and nearly ripping it apart.

"For yelling at you", Mai replied

Miku stayed silent, she was suddenly getting aroused. She knew sooner or later, she would have to get of it somehow

Mai took her silence the wrong and thought that Miku was angry at her. "...Are you mad at me, Miku?"

It took a few minutes for Miku to think, she then sighed."I forgive you"

"...really?", Mai doubtfully asked

"Yes, really. But you have to do something to make it for me"

"L-Like what?", Mai asked.

_Oh god, what is she going to do? Maybe she's secretly evil and will make me dance in a chicken suit all day, or even worse, make me do it naked._, Mai thought

Miku then thought of dirty, dirty yuri thoughts that would gross out any homophobic person in the world. This was Miku's opportunity to do anything she wanted with Mai, and she took that opportunity very well. Miku pinned Mai down on her bed and kept her there. Miku's lips nearly met Mai's lips, Mai blushed a deep red but not because she loved her.

"Miku, what are you doing?!", Mai asked

"I have had a crush on you for a long time, now. I love you, Mai and I have wanted to do this to you for a long time now! I can't control it anymore!", Miku confessed

Mai was about to say something when Miku's lips crashed on to her lips. Mai wanted to push Miku off or her and at the same time, she didn't want to leave. It made her confused, since Mai doesn't even love Miku like that, so she started imagining her as a somewhat taller long-haired Rin. Miku frenched-kissed Mai passionately. _HOT HOT HOT HOT! Damn, Mai is spicy! How many jalapenos did Mai eat this morning?!_, Miku thought. _She tastes like...leeks, eh whatever. Might as well make the best out of it,_ Mai thought. Mai gently pushed her tongue in Miku's mouth and started to french-kiss her. The kiss felt was heaven, at least for Miku, Mai was trying to make the best out of it by imagining her as a somewhat taller long-haired Rin.

Miku started to take off her clothes as she french-kissed Mai passionately until she was completely naked, Mai didn't notice. Miku then broke the kiss and saw a saliva trail connecting them. Mai blushed when she saw Miku completely naked. _What the fuck?! Lord, when I said I wanted love, I didn't mean it like this. Although I'll make the best out of this and take this sexy body for a nice stroll~_, Mai thought.

"Get naked, Mai", Miku commanded, breaking the saliva trail.

"Wh-What?", Mai questioned. She knew what was happening but she wanted to act innocent for the hell of it.

"Get naked, take off your clothes", Miku pointed at all of Mai's clothes.

"O-Okay"

Mai started to take off her clothes and her underwear, she undid her bra as well. Mai blushed a crimson red from embarrassment after she was completely naked

"I-Is this good, Miku?", Mai nervously and embarrassingly asked

Miku immediately got a shot of arousal run through her from seeing Mai naked, "So, beautiful.. more beautiful than what I expected"

Miku started to carress Mai's hips, then started to fondle Mai's breasts, which made Mai moan. Miku smiled when she felt Mai's nipples erect. She started making circles with her tongue on Mai's hard nipples, making Mai moan louder. Miku then sucked on Mai's nipples, then started to kiss the younger girl's neck and play with her play with her breasts**(Mai is younger than Miku by 1 year).**"Mi..ku..", Mai had never felt so good in her entire life (so far). Mai started to play with Miku's breasts, making her moan. Miku was wet, but not as wet as Mai was.

"Mai...get on your back", Miku commanded. Mai stopped playing with Miku's breasts and got on her back. Miku spread Mai's leg open and started to play with her clitoris, making circles around it and occasionally massaging it. Mai moaned, Miku was wet as hell now. "Mai, get on top of me" "Huh?" "Just do it" "Are you trying to make me do the 69 position?"Mai asked jokingly, Miku blushed in embarrassment. "Just...do it" Mai got on top of Miku in the 69 position and started to eat her out vigorously, Miku moaned really load "Mai...take it..easy" Mai slowed down a bit and Miku started licking Mai's vagina.

Rin watched it all from the window to Miku's room, this was turning her on more than expected. She reached her hand under her underwear and started to finger herself despite the fact that she was madly in love with Mai. She'll get her revenge eventually, by taking the one she loves into her bed.

Miku started to finger Mai with her index finger, Mai moaned and she stuffed her tongue in Miku's vagina hole and twisted her tongue and played in there. Miku moaned really loud and was about the cum right on Mai's tongue, but she didn't want to cum yet, she wanted it to last longer. Miku started to finger Mai with her index and middle fingers really fast and hard while licking her clitoris and playing with her g-spot, making Mai moan really loud. "Miku, I'm gonna cum!" "Me too, let's cum together!" They both came together. Miku took her fingers out and licked them, Mai joined to get a taste of herself. She then snuggled on Miku despite of her heart telling her not to.

_Hmmm, this reminds me of a rap verse I listened to once. Oh yeah, it's this: Tired of the drama, tired of the fights, but I'm in love with your body and I want it. My mind says leave and my heart says go~: That's all I can remember, __dammit_, Mai thought

"Miku? Can we do this again sometime?", Mai asked. _I'm only saying this to cheer her up, I don't really want to do it with Miku again, but I'll do it with Rin anytime._, Mai thought

"Yea, of course" Miku smiled after she said that. Mai fell asleep on Miku after that, Miku fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Mai, wake up" Miku kept trying to wake up Mai and nothing really did work. She tried gently speaking to her, gently slapping her face and her butt, and even tried stimulating her, but nothing worked. _Mai looks so cute when she is asleep..._, Miku thought

_"_...Don't hurt me, dad" Mai was obviously taking in her sleep, Miku could clearly tell. _What the hell is Mai dreaming about?, _Miku asked herself

"Wake up, Mai"

"NO NO NO NO!" Mai started to cry and then she clinged on Miku's arm._ I think she is having a bad nightmare, I better yell to wake her up._, Miku thought

"WAKE UP, MAI!", Miku yelled. Mai woke up from her nightmare, still crying. Meiko heard Mai scream from Miku's room and made her way towards Miku's room and opened the door

"Hey what's goin- WHY ARE YOU TWO NAKED!? MIKU, WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING MAI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MAI, MIKU?!", Meiko asked while yelling

"She had a nightmare, Meiko. I woke her up", Miku confronted. Miku then somewhat forcefully hugged Mai after she said that.

"Why are you two naked then?", Meiko suspiciously asked

"Ummmm, errrrr...", Miku was trying to come up with thoughts besides saying, "We had sex". Meiko had the idea that they either had sex or Miku raped Mai, Mai couldn't have raped Miku since Mai was the one crying, not Miku.

"Mai, come here" Mai obeyed Meiko without hesitation and got out of Miku's grasp to go to Meiko, grabbing her glasses and putting them on while making her way towards Meiko

"Mai, get back here!" Miku said that in a demanded way and tried to grasp Mai's hand but it was too far

Mai looked back at Miku, her glasses gleamed. "Sorry Miku, I have to do what Meiko says" Mai said, she then stopped crying

"Good girl Mai, now stay here while I get a towel for you", Meiko ran off as fast as she can to get a towel for Mai. Miku got out of her bed and went up to Mai while Meiko was gone. She tilted Mai's head to face her, Miku kissed her and started to finger her while she played with her clit, Miku heard moans when she was kissing Mai. Meiko came back with the towel and as soon as she saw Miku touching Mai, Meiko pushed Miku off, wrapped Mai in the towel, and they both got out of Miku's room as fast as possible with everyone else in the Crypton House watching.

* * *

Meiko guided Mai to her room with every Vocaloid staring at them, mainly Mai but some were staring at Meiko, they were all wondering what happened to Mai.

As soon as they went inside Meiko's room, Meiko interrogated Mai about what happened earlier.

"Mai, what did you two do?", Meiko asked gently, but somehow slightly scaring Mai

Mai was thinking of excuses since she was too embarrassed to tell. She thought if she told Meiko what happened, Meiko would beat the shit out of her.

"It's okay Mai, you could tell me. you aren't in trouble", Meiko put a hand on Mai's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Mai couldn't even look at Meiko. "Look at me, Mai" Meiko tried to tilt Mai's head to look at her but Mai kept fighting back.

"Mai, tell me what you two did or you will get in trouble" Mai fessed up and told Meiko

"We...had sex", Mai told Meiko. Meiko was shocked to hear that Miku didn't rape Mai since that's what she thought happened.

Meiko stayed silent

"...Am I in trouble?", Mai asked

"No, you aren't in trouble"

Mai felt relieved, "Oh thank god"

"Who's idea was it to have sex?", Meiko asked

"Mainly Miku's but I got into it", Mai admitted

"How did you feel when you were having sex with Miku?"

"A mix of wanting to run out of room as fast as possible and not wanting to leave"

"Should we talk to Miku about it?"

_If she does that, then I wouldn't even want to look at Miku_, Mai thought. "You should, I guess, but I don't want to"

"Okay then, I'll go talk to Miku, you should go back to your room and change"

"Okay" Meiko got up and left to Miku's room and Mai got up and went to her room. Everybody was staring at Mai while she was walking to her room

* * *

Mai took a shower, brushed her hair, put deodorant on, put perfume on, cleaned her cum-stained glasses, and changed into new clothes. She went to the kitchen and got a bowl of jalapenos with a cup of water. Then, Mai sat on the living room couch, turned on the T.V., and proceeded to watching T.V.

"How do you eat that many jalapenos?", a voice asked. The sudden encounter startled Mai.

"W-What?", Mai asked, while stuttering

Rin noticed Mai's stutter, "I asked, how do you eat that many jalapenos? What's your secret?", Rin asked

Mai turned to where the voice was coming from and it was Rin talking. Rin sat next to Mai, their hearts were beating faster. They both slightly blushed but neither of them noticed each other blushing

"I guess I was just born that way", Mai replied

"No shit, you have one cup of water. Does your mouth ever burn from all of those jalapenos?", Rin asked

"No, not really. I guess I'm just used to it already", Mai answered

"How did you even start liking jalapenos?",

"...My family used to grow jalapenos, my relatives and I would eat them all the time", Mai darkly said. Mai began to feel nostalgic, but she doesn't remember anything about her family, she just remembers from weird re-occurring dreams that are in her point of view.

Rin noticed Mai's tone and started feeling bad, but she asked another question, pushing her luck. "When did you start liking jalapenos?" Mai thought about that and she couldn't remember a trace

"Ever since I can remember. Anyways, what are you here for?", Mai asked

"I was going to ask you something", Rin replied

"Like what?", Mai asked

"What happened to you earlier?", Rin asked

_Oh god, she knows! Please don't take this the wrong way Rin! I don't love Miku like that, I love you!_, Mai thought, wanting to yell that out but not wanting Rin to hate her. "...What do you mean?", Mai asked

"I heard screaming from Miku's room then I saw you with Meiko with a towel wrapped around you", Rin pointed out

"Oh, I just had a nightmare", Mai truthfully said

"Why were you in Miku's room?", Rin asked suspiciously while her heart slightly in pain

"Um...", Mai tried to think of somethings besides "We had sex"

"Also, why were you two naked?", Rin asked

_Say something, dammit!_, Mai thought, saying the first thing that comes in mind. "Miku was...teaching me a new dance move!" _That's the worst lie I have ever told_, Mai thought

_She obviously isn't telling the_ _truth_, Rin thought. "Oh really, then what's it called?", Rin suspiciously asked

Mai stayed silent, she couldn't think of anything

"Can you come with me to my room? We'll talk there", Rin said

"Um, okay"

Rin took Mai's hand and leaded Mai to her room

* * *

**ohohohohohohohooh, next is Rin.**

** For people who went on the earlier version of this chapter: I improved it slightly, like it? If the other chapters aren't enough for you tastes, then keep tuned and follow this story for the vacations and the chapters after those. Those are the best chapters ;)**


	3. Rin

Miku, Mai, Rin, and Luka: ...

Me: Hehehehehehehe, I told you it would surprise all of you

Mai: Did I really have to do that to make it up for Miku for yelling at her?

Me: Yea, It's rated M remember?

Miku: ..I wanted to do that with Luka, not Mai

Luka: *blushing because of what Miku said*

Me: Aw, you two love each other~

Rin: KISS KISS KISS KISS

Miku and Luka: *kiss each other*

Rin: Yay!

Mai: *spacing out*

Me: Hello, earth to Ikeda Mai

Mai: *still spacing out*

Me: MAI!

Mai: Huh?! What? What is it?

Me: You know what, just read the chapter

* * *

Rin let Mai in her room and sat on the bed seductively, making Mai blush.

"Oh Rin, I almost forgot to tell you something", Mai said

"Like?", Rin asked

Mai looked down, then looked into Rin's sky blue eyes. "I'm sorry for...hurting you", Mai said

Rin blushed slightly from how adorable Mai looked, while her heart beating faster. Rin took this opportunity to try and have sex with Mai, a.k.a. the girl Rin is madly in love with. "Prove it"

"How?", Mai asked

"..Make love to me~", Rin said seductively. She started to become seductive by running her fingers down Mai's entire body, from her chin to her 'blossom' and then she started kissing Mai's shoulder.

Mai's face turned red from the contact, her panties became slightly wet from Rin's actions. "W-What?"

Rin grabbed Mai's shirt and pulled her down on top of her. Rin kissed Mai passionately, Rin wrapped her arms around Mai's neck and Mai's arms wrapped around Rin's waist. It ended up turning into a passionate make-out session, then an extremely passionate french-kissing make-out session. Mai wanted to dominate over Rin so she stopped the make-out french-kissing session, then moved her head down Rin's neck and started to kiss her neck. Then she put one hand in Rin's pants and started to finger her while she put her other hand under her shirt and played with her breasts. Rin moaned, _Those are the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard in my entire life~_, Mai thought while listening to Rin moaning.

"Mai...stop for a second". Obediently Mai stopped and Rin started to take her clothes off, with Mai watching lustfully. "Take your clothes off too, Mai" Mai took off her clothes, with Rin watching lustfully. "Rin, get on your back", Rin got on her back and Mai found a long, wide dildo in Rin's room somewhere, _What the fuck? Where did she get this? Does Rin masturbate with this? That could explain some sounds I heard when I went really close to Rin's room one time. This looks like a nice sex toy for us, I wanna see Rin's face when she sees this!,_"Hey Rin, I found this in your room. You want to try it?" Rin blushed a Lust Red **(This is a real color, look it up)**. _Oh god, how did she find that? Hmmm, I guess I would like this thing in me, especially when mai is asking this. _"Yes, put it in me", Rin replied, blushing. "Okay but hold on, I want to put it in me too" Mai put the dildo inside her vagina, she moaned softly. _This freaking hurts! But I heard this is what happens what happens on your first time that you actually really enjoy so I'll go with_ _it _**(Flashback in 4th Section, I'll explain later in the end of this chapter and when the flashback chapter is out)**, Mai thought."Spread your legs wide, Rin", Mai seductively said, holding the dildo in her right hand. Rin spread her legs wide, revealing her wet-as-hell vagina, _Oh damn, Rin is wet as hell. I really want to lick it_, Mai thought. "Jeez Rin, I barely touched you and you're wet as hell!", Mai said, Rin blushed. Mai started to lick her vagina, Rin moaned. _I really need something in me now, there are other times for this but now isn't the time_, Rin thought. "Mai, just put the damn dildo in!", Rin commanded. Mai was disappointed because she wanted to do this the entire time but she'll do with the dildo. "Fine..", Mai said

Mai crawled on top of Rin and thrust the dildo deep inside her, Rin moaned really loudly. Before Rin could moan loudly anymore, Mai crashed her lips on to Rin's lips and kissed her, Mai heard Rin moaning in the kiss. Mai felt herself moaning as well and started to thrust faster and harder, making Rin moan even louder, Rin started to move along with Mai since it just felt so damn good.

Mai pressed their sweat-drenched bodies together, Rin's sky blue eyes and Mai's dark forest green eyes were now filled with complete lust. Mai started to play with Rin's clitoris and her breasts, and as a result, Rin felt like she could explode any minute now. Mai felt her orgasm coming, so she moved in-and-out of Rin as fast and hard as she can, wanting Rin to orgasm and wanting her orgasm to happen. Rin moaned across the entire house, every Vocaloid in the house heard Rin and wondered what was happening there. Mai kissed Rin again to make her quiet "Rin be quiet, we don't want the whole house to hear us", Mai lipped in the kiss. It didn't take them long for them to finally cum in sync.

Mai took out the dildo of both of them, they both fell asleep right after that

* * *

"Rin, wake up", Mai said to Rin, shaking Rin gently.

"..Mai~ I love you", Mai heard Rin say in her sleep. Mai smiled and blushed slightly, she's always wanted to hear those words come out of Rin's mouth. Except the fact that she's asleep

Mai thought of an idea, she leaned closely to her ear, "Rin~ I have oranges", Mai whispered. Rin woke right up eagerly for the oranges.

"Okay, I'm awake! Where are my oranges?", Rin asked, looking around for them. Mai smiled

"In the kitchen", Mai replied. Rin was about to get up but Mai held her down gently, not what you're thinking of right now. I know what you're thinking of right now, they're not going to have sex again so soon, they just woke up for crying out loud! Control your 'whoremoans' ***coughSnookiandJerseyShorecas tcough* (insert I see what you did face meme)**, "We should take a shower first before we get out", Mai suggested. "At the same time?", Rin asked. _Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes_, Rin thought. "If you want to~", Mai said, not intending to be seductive. Rin didn't see a problem with that because she just saw Mai naked yesterday, and the fact that she loves her and wants to see her naked again, "Yea, I want to", Rin smiled

They both took a shower, put on new clothes, and went in the kitchen. Rin wore shorts and a shirt with an orange on it, along with her headband. While Mai wore medium wash skinny jeans and a plain green short-sleeved shirt. Miku glared at Mai in a bad way, giving Mai goosebumps and the hairs on her neck rose up. Miku went up to Mai, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her out of the kitchen and into her room.

"You fucking bitch! You cheated on me!", Miku scolded **(keep in mind that Mai and Miku are NOT in a relationship, I don't ship it...that much)**

_We were never in a relationship though, i don't even feel that way about her!_, Mai thought. "Miku, we were never in a relationship in the first place. I don't even feel that way about you!", Mai blurted

"Then why did you have sex with me?!", Miku asked

_If she really loved me, she wouldn't have sex with me so soon, and she wouldn't force me to have sex with her. Having sex with her hurt my heart __a lot_, Mai skeptically thought, "To make it up to you about yelling at you. Miku, if you really did love me, you wouldn't ask me to have sex with you. You aren't in love with me, you just lust over me. Besides, you just had a little lusty crush on me, you'll get over it", Mai counseled

Miku thought about it. _But I do love her, having sex with her felt so good. I could list good things about her forever, and when I kissed her_, _it felt like_ heaven, Miku thought. "But I could list good things about you forever and when I kissed you, it felt like heaven", Miku said

_She most likely just admires me, Miku loves Luka anyway. Miku and Luka sitting in tree,_ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!, Mai thought. "You could probably list goods things about me forever because I have a lot of good traits and you most likely admire me but not as love. And it probably felt like heaven because you probably imagined me as Luka, remember that time where you thought some pillow you were kissing was Luka?**(Flashback in section 4 and 1, tiny bit in 3)** you probably did it again with me", Mai counseled

"But-"

"You are using me to cover up your feelings for Luka, don't you get it?", Mai counseled

Miku thought about that, hard. _Whenever I see Mai, I imagine her as Luka. When I see Luka, I want to do more than have sex with her. All I wanted to do with Mai was to have sex with her. Mai's right, I just lust for her, I love Luka. _She realized she was imagining Mai as Luka the entire time, she doesn't love Mai like that, she loves Luka

"You're right, I love Luka", Miku said

"That's the spirit!", Mai said, punching Miku's back playfully

"Should I tell her?", Miku asked

_Luka isn't the type to be a homophobic asshole and tell everyone. Besides, even if she did that, nobody would care, right? I don't care, I think Meiko already knows I'm bisexual and wouldn't care, and Len is ,I think, gay too. He loves bananas, A LOT_, Mai thought. "Of course you should! Remember, if she doesn't love you back, then it's her loss"

"Okay", Miku said. She flashed a smile, and Mai felt hungry for some spicy jalapenos

"I'm hungry, do you have jalapenos?", Mai asked

"No, you ate them all", Miku bluntly answered

"..Damn it"

"Ask Luka to cook you something, she is cooking everyone's food right now", Mai was too hungry to respond so she just walked away and went in the kitchen

* * *

Mai smelled something really good cooking in the kitchen which made her mouth watering for food. She walked over to Luka, that was wearing a green apron and cooking breakfast, and watched her cook, making her hungrier.

"Luka", Mai asked

"Yea Mai?", Luka replied, like a sister. Mai tends to think of the older Vocaloids as parent figures, Meiko is her mother, Kaito is her Father, and Luka is either an older sister or just a really close cousin.

"Can you give me some food? I'm starving right now", Mai begged.

"I'm cooking it right now", Luka replied

"Really? What are you cooking?", Mai asked

"Pancakes and bacon", Luka replied

"How many more minutes does it have to cook?", _not long please, not long please, not long please, not long please, I'm gonna die if I don't eat soon!_, Mai thought

"2 more minutes", Luka said

"Let me know when it's done" _YES!_, Mai thought

"Okay"

Mai looked in the refrigerator and got some guava juice to drink and went in the living room to watch whatever was on TV. When she heard Luka say the word "Done~" She chugged her juice and ran as fast as she can to get to the kitchen table. Mai sat down eagerly next to Rin and waited for her turn to get some food.

"Well you're eager", Luka pointed out

"I'm just really hungry", Mai answered

"How many pancakes do you want?", Luka asked

"How many you can give me"

Luka gave Mai all of the bacon she has and she gave her 2 pancakes. Mai started to eat her food, Rin tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Mai, did you enjoy what we did yesterday?", Rin asked. Mai got an idea of what she was talking about. Mai blushed slightly

"Y-Yeah", Mai answered

Rin kissed Mai's cheek, Mai's face turned red as a tomato, her heart fluttered and the butterflies arrived in her stomach again. Rin looked at her lovingly, "Awww, you're just downright adorable, you know that Mai?", Rin said

Mai stayed silent from embarrassment.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIN!", Mai and Rin heard Len yell. Rin finished her food and gently hugged Mai lovingly. "I gotta go, okay? I'll chat with you later", Rin told Mai, then she left. Mai finished her food, when she lifted her plate, she noticed a note. She picked it up and started reading it

_Mai,_

_When you're done with your food, meet me on my room. I'll give you a nice massage, then tell Miku about this so I can give her a massage._

_From, Luka_

Mai couldn't pass a massage since she really needed relief now, she also remembered that Miku loved Luka too so, she made a plan. Mai thought _When Luka is done, I'll go and tell Miku to get a massage from her. She tells her to massage her lower back then Miku does whatever she wants. I am a genius!_

Mai walked to Luka's room after that

* * *

**Mai is gonna get Miku to score with Luka ;D**

**Note: Yes, Mai and Luka will have sex but it's only because Luka is hiding her feelings for Miku**

**How The Flashback Thing Works**

When you see something like this - **(Flashback in *insert section*), **it'll go on the flashback page that I'll post after the MaixRin and MikuxLuka vacations. The flashback page will be REALLY long so it'll explain which section is which. Each flashback layout will look something like this:

_***Insert title***_

_***note that will sometimes appear in some of them**_

(Either this thing) For the flashback after this sentence in *insert character*'s POV: *insert sentence*

(Or this thing) For the flashback thing after this sentence: *insert sentence*

The sections will look like this:

* * *

***insert section***

* * *

and yeah, that's all there is to it


	4. Luka

**Everyone loves Ikeda Mai :D**

**I'll make another fanfic with her rated M, I'll also make the genderbend version of this fanfic if it gets enough reviews, that's with Ikeda Max, Rinto Kagamine, Luki Megurine, and Hatsune Mikuo, pure yaoi(I'm a pervert XD)**

**Ikeda Kai= Ikeda Mai's genderbend**

**Hatsune Mikuo= Hatsune Miku's genderbend**

**Rinto Kagamine= Rin Kagamine's genderbend**

**Luki Megurine= Luka Megurine's genderbend**

**Note: Luka is only using Mai to cover her feelings for Miku, the dare said to make Luka have sex with her so, I did this**

* * *

Mai: Why did you make me a player?

Me: To add the Spice**(If you listened to the song Spice by Kagamine Len then you'll get it)**

Mai: ...I hate you

Me: Whatever, what do you think of the story so far?

Mai, Rin, and Miku: That this story is really naughty

Me: I just asked for Mai's opinion

Luka: *listening*

Miku: Can we just get on with the story?

Mai: ..I don't wanna know what happens next

Rin: I do

Me: Then read the fucking story

* * *

Mai arrived in Luka's room without knocking and found some lit candles, massaging oils, a massage table, and a massage tool**(You know, those vibrator things you use in massages, that's what she said)**. She didn't find Luka anywhere but she heard her voice say, "It's rude not to knock, you know", which startled her

Luka walked out of the dark shadows in her room, "Why don't you lie on the table?", Luka asked, Mai lyed on the table. "Just to let you know, you have to take your clothes off", Luka said, "Can you at least not look here when I do that?", Mai asked, blushing slightly while getting of the table. Luka turned away to the other side, "I'm not looking at you", Luka said. Mai took off her clothes and lyed on the table again, completely naked. "I'm done", Mai said "Give me your glasses", Luka commanded. Mai took off her glasses and gave them to Luka. "Now, try to relax and let everything fall, close your eyes after that", Luka instructed. Mai did everything what Luka said to do, then she felt a hot liquid on her back, she figured it was those massage oils she saw earlier. Luka then massaged her back and went all the way down to her butt

"Um, Luka?", Mai said, opening her eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable

"Just relax, you'll feel good in a short time" Luka smirked lustfully

_Eh, just go with the flow_, Mai thought. "Ah, okay", Mai said, Mai relaxed on the table and closed her eyes

"Oh by the way, did you have sex with Rin?"

_Oh god, she_ _knows!_, Mai thought, "WH-WHAT?!" Mai flushed in embarrassment and flinched, un-relaxing

Luka guided Mai's body to stop relaxing, "Did you?", Luka asked

"...yes", Mai admitted

"What did you do with Miku?"

"Um..."

"Tell me", Luka said, with a serious and dark tone in her voice, making Mai scared

"I..had sex with her too" Luka immediantly got jealous and angry at Mai so she punished her, _THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! I TOLD HER TO APOLOGIZE TO MIKU BUT NOT HAVE SEX WITH HER, I WANNA CHOKE HER TO DEATH RIGHT NOW, but I wont because she'll do anything to make up to them. Maybe she'll make-up to me for having sex with Miku,_ Luka thought. Luka smirked sadistically just thinking about that kind of punishment for her. Luka gave her many punishments**(flashback in section 3)** but never like this.

"Mai, hold on a second, I need to get something", Luka said

"Okay" Mai just relaxed on the table, not thinking about what Luka would do to her.

Luka went to her closet to put on a strap-on and got something to tie around Mai's mouth. Luka came back wearing nothing but a strap-on and a towel. She tied a cloth around Mai's mouth without asking her if she wanted to or not, she didn't care anyway. "Luka, wat er eyu dein?", Mai tried to tell her something but Luka couldn't quite understand her. She put the strap-on deep inside her vagina and started to thrust back and forth REALLY hard and fast, Mai moaned really loud but it didn't make a sound because she had a cloth on her mouth, and it was TIGHT to the point where it hurt her mouth a bit, but her body thought different and started making her vagina wet. Luka took a candle and melted candle wax on Mai's back._SHIT! THAT BURNS! OW CRAP, WHAT KIND OF MASSAGE IS THIS?! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO RELAX NOT BURN OFF MY FUCKING BACK WHILE FUCKING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!_, Mai cried in pain, Luka smirked again. This time, her smirk could scare Satan himself.

Mai came while clutching the table and started to mumble to herself. Luka noticed but she wasn't done with Mai yet, this was Mai's punishment not her satisfaction, so Luka just kept going. She went up to Mai's ear whispered softly but seductively, "I'm not done yet", this sent shivers up Mai's spine, a lot of shivers. Luka groped Mai's butt and started playing with it and slapping it. Mai came a second time, Luka noticed this and stopped to get the massage vibration tool and a dildo. Luka took Mai and pushed her onto her back to put her legs up to show her soaking wet vagina. Luka put the tool up to Mai's clitoris and put it on to full power while putting the dildo in her back-and-forth. Mai started to cry a bit while starting to moan at the same time, Mai came again. Luka found that this was boring since she wasn't having any fun so, she stopped that and put the strap-on that she had on back in Mai, thrusting really hard and fast inside of her. Mai kept trying to say something to Luka, she ignored her, after all this is her punishment.

Luka stopped and took off the cloth around Mai's mouth, she found out that it was really wet from Mai's saliva.

"Please Luka, I learned my lesson, just stop. Please", Luka wasn't convinced since this an excuse for the last 10 times she got in trouble by Luka **(same flashback as the other one in section 3)**

"Do you regret doing it with Miku?", Luka asked

"Yes, I never wanted to do it with her in the first place", Mai admitted

"What about Rin?", Luka asked

Mai knew she loved Rin very much ever since she laid eyes on her **(flashback in section 4)**, she was afraid to admit it thought, but not this time. "No", Mai answered

"Why not?" Mai's throat got caught from words

"Because I uh..."

"Tell me why, Mai"

"Because I l-love Rin"

Luka was shocked to find this out

"Then why did you have sex with Miku if you love Rin?"

"One, she said it was the only way to make it up to her, and I didn't realize it that time", Mai lied, she knew she loved Rin at that time, she just used Miku to try and get over her feelings. She felt guilty though and Mai assumed Luka loved Miku so she preferred to keep that to herself. _Baka Mai_, Luka thought.

"If you love Rin, then we could stop", Luka offered

"Really?"

"Yeah. It must have hurt because I'm not Rin"

"Pretty much"

Mai remembered that Miku loves Luka, so Mai wanted to know if Luka loves Miku back.

"So, Luka", Mai said

"Yeah?"

"Who do you love?", Mai asked

"I won't tell you" Mai was determined to get the answer for Miku since she wanted to help her out

"But I just told you who I love, so tell me who you love"

"No"

"C'mon Luka"

"No" Mai decided to start to pressure her

"Tell me"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?" Luka ran out of ideas and she was tired of being pressured by Mai, she admitted that Mai was good at squeezing the truth out of people

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Mai listened, a lot. Luka sighed, "I love Miku". _HELL YES! NOW I CAN HOOK THEM UP!_, Mai thought

Mai knew that Miku didn't want her to tell Luka, but she just had to tell Luka. "Well guess what, Luka. She feels the same", Luka's heart burst into happiness when she heard that. _Miku loves me~_, Luka kept repeating that in her head

"How do you know this?", Luka asked

"She told me herself", Mai answered, while smiling

Luka became confused. _Why did miku have sex with Mai if she loves me?_, Luka thought. "Why did she have sex with you, then?", Luka asked

"Same reason why you had sex with me"

"To punish you?", Luka said

"No smart-ass, to cover her feelings for you, she imagined me as you so she thought she had a crush on me. She doesn't have just a crush on you though. She loves you, a lot", Mai said, then she mouthed "A LOT", Luka read this though

Luka had a surprised and happy face, Mai came up with a plan

"Luka"

"Yeah?"

"I have a plan for you and Miku", Mai had a dirty look on her face

"What's with that face?"

"Just listen to my idea"

"Okay"

"I get everyone but you two to leave the house, you give her a note telling her that she wants to talk to you in your room, you sit real close to her and when the time is right, you kiss and get in a relationship" Mai said that happily

"That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard"

"What's your idea?"

"Um.."

"Exactly, it's either that, or I'll lock you two in a room and put a bunch of alcohol in your drinks and food for you two to have sex"

"Can't I do both?"

"No, it's too quick-phased"

"Quick-phased?"

"Yeah, when things go too quick"

"Why am I taking advice from someone that's 5 years younger than me?", Luka asked**(Mai is 15, Luka is** **20)**

"Because I'm smart and the most informed person who lives in this house", Mai pointed out

"You're right about that one, Kaito's the least smartest here", Luka said, mocking Kaito even if he's not there

"Kaito got mad once because I ate his entire bucket of ice-cream", Mai said **(flashback in section 4)**

"Are you serious? He must have been pissed off", Luka said

"He was, but it was totally worth it"

They both laughed

"Should we figure out the plan?", Mai asked

"Let's just go with your plan", Luka suggested

"Okay"

"When do we do the plan, though?"

"Tomorrow"

"WH-WHAT?!"

"I already booked places for everyone to go to"

"Where will everyone go?"

"This really nice place"

"How long will all of you be gone?"

"One week, just enough time for you two to bond"

"What about you and Rin?"

"Me and Rin? We are staying in the same room in the hotel I booked"

"Are you paying for all of this?"

"Well, I'm paying for the hotel, the food, the bills, and what me and Rin do so yea, I'm kind of paying for it"

"Are you sure you want to pay for all of that? After all, you are only 15"

"Yea, I'm paying, it's decided" Mai didn't want it to get anymore complicated than it is now

"Oh, okay"

"I'm also trying to hook up Meiko and Kaito together"

"What about Len?"

"You know that girl named Gumi?"

"Yea"

"I'll try to get Len with her"

"What if he is gay?"

"Then we'll hook him up with a guy named Gakupo"

"Okay"

"Luka, can I go now? I have to discuss some things with Meiko about the trip"

"Two more questions, what time do you leave and who is driving?"

"8:00, before Miku wakes up and Kaito is driving with Len while Meiko is driving with me and Rin"

"oh ok. you can go now"

Mai got up, took her glasses, put her clothes on, and left, completely forgetting of what happened earlier and went to Meiko's room

* * *

**Well, that out of subject fast. There will still be more sex. Anyways, Timeskip!**

* * *

Mai knocked on Meiko's door, "Meiko-san!", Meiko opened the door and Mai came in. "This is about the trip, isn't it?" Mai shook her head yes

"It costs 1,675 dollars", Meiko said

"I'll pay for it, I already told you that", Mai said

"Are you sure you want to pay for all of this? You're only 15"

"I have enough money"

"I'll pay for half"

Mai sighed, "Okay then"

"You can go now", Meiko said, Mai left

Mai went to Rin's room to talk about the trip, she knocked on the door. "Rin, open the door. I want to talk for a second!" Rin opened the door and Mai just went in and sat on the bed

"What is it, Mai?", Rin asked

"It's about the trip"

"What about it?" Rin became curious about Mai

"Do you mind sharing a room with me?", Mai asked

"No, why?"

"Ah, okay"

"Should I bring something for you, Mai?", Rin asked

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a sleeping bag for one of us"

"Um, no"

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure there are two beds in one room"

"Oh, anyways can I talk to you about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Did you eat my orange?" Mai became scared, she knows how Rin reacts when someone eats her oranges, she looked down on the ground like a shameful puppy

"..Yes"

"It's okay" Mai looked back at Rin with her eyes twinkling

"Really?"

"Yeah"

mi stayed silent. "Mai have I told you that your eyes are really pretty?", Rin said, Mai blushed and looked away

"Are you teasing me?"

"No, it's true, your eyes are really pretty. They're so dark and mysterious yet they're so green, kind of like a forest" Mai looked back at her

"Well, my eyes aren't called dark forest green for nothing"

"Anyways back to the subject, I wanted to experiment something with you"

"Like what?" Rin took her arm and took her in for a hug, Mai blushed even more and hugged her back. This pleased Rin. Mai and Rin tried to not melt themselves into the hug since they didn't know that they love each other yet. Len opened Rin's door and saw them hugging each other, "Oh, uh I'll leave you two alone" Len closed the door and walked away as fast as he can. Rin let go of Mai and fell right asleep on Mai, her face was red as a tomato. Mai changed Rin's clothes , her undergarments, and took off her bra and changed her into her pajamas. she tucked Rin in bed, took off her hairpins and headband "Goodnight, Rin-chan~" Mai left to her room, changed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I had too much fun with this chapter**

**Miku x Luka and Mai x Rin(making a new couple) in the next chapter(s). Miku and Luka will have sex, don't worry**

******For people who went on the earlier version of this chapter: I improved it slightly, like it?**


	5. Bonus 1: 'Milk' Factory

**This chapter is Bonus 1: 'Milk" Factory**

**Her dark side is named Izeda Mai, I'll be using her in this bonus. I'm calling her Izeda because using Mai for both Ikeda Mai and Izeda Mai would confuse you, unless you're really smar****t.**

**I had help writing this chapter since I can't imagine this.**

******WARNING: This is probably the dirtiest, freakiest, sickest, sadistic, most perverted thing you will ever read. This also has bondage in it, if you don't like bondage, then get out.**

******THIS IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK OR SCHOOL. This will get fired from work and you will get expelled from school, if any of those things happen to you, then don't blame me.**

* * *

Mai and Luka: WHY?! WHY?!

Miku and Rin: *listening*

Me: Why what?

Mai: WHY DID I HAVE TO GET RAPED?!

Luka: WHY DID I HAVE TO RAPE HER?!

Me: Because this is rated M

Mai: ...My master is perverted** (I'm her creator)**

Luka: I agree with Mai

Me: Whatever, just say the warning, now

Mai: ...

Me: Say it, now

Mai: ..no

Me: Ikeda Mai-Chan, I created you, NOW SAY IT!**  
**

Luka: This Bonus chapter has rape in it

Me: I meant Mai to say that!

Luka: Well that's too bad

Izeda: Hey there!

Mai: Hi Izeda

Rin: ..you look scary Izeda

Mai: Rin, you shouldn't have said that

Izeda: THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME, BITCH?! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU THEN TAKE YOUR BLOOD AND KILL YOU, FUCKING BASTARD!

Rin: DON'T KILL ME!*hides*

Mai: NO IZEDA! DON'T KILL RIN, SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!

Izeda: She called me scary!

Mai: No offence, but that is kind of true..

Izeda: YOU WANNA GO MOTHERFUCKER?!

Mai: Bring it, you look like you can't even hurt a fly!

Izeda: OH BITCH, IT'S ON!

Mai: Less talking, more fighting

Izeda:*stops trying to hurt Rin and fights Mai*

Me: No fighting!

Izeda and Ikeda: She started it! *stops fighting and point to each other*

Luka: I would help but Izeda looks like she would kill someone

Miku: I agree with you, Luka

Me: Can we get on with the bonus now?

Miku: Hold on, I have something to say with Izeda

Izeda:What do you want?

Miku: You would be good friends with Zatsune

Izeda: Good to know

Me: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE BONUS!

Miku: wai-

**-Censored-**

Miku: can I ju-

**-Censored-**

Miku: I ju-

Me: Izeda!

Izeda: Yeah, master?

Me: Beat up Miku for me

Izeda: my pleasure, master

Me: but don't kill her, just beat her up a little bit

Izeda: OK, master*smirks sadistically*

Miku: SHIT!

Luka: DON'T HURT MY MIKU!

Izeda: Master wants me to do this, sorry

Miku:*hides*

Luka: Miku, where ar-

**-Censored-**

Me: Sorry, folks. Now let's get on with the bonus, shall we?

* * *

Miku and Mai had an argument, it went too far and ended up becoming physical.

**The Argument**

"Miku, why the fuck did you break my guitar?!" Mai was pissed off

"So that you learn your damn lesson"

"DID YOU HAVE TO GO FAR AS BREAKING MY FUCKING KICK-ASS GUITAR?!"

"IT'S JUST A GUITAR, GO BUY ANOTHER ONE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"JUST A GUITAR?! JUST A GUITAR?! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! IT'S NOT JUST A DAMN GUITAR, IT'S MY TREASURE!"

"WELL YOU NEED TO BUY ANOTHER 'TREASURE' AND I'M A BITCH?!"

"YES YOU'RE A BITCH! YOU BROKE MY CHERISHED TREASURE THAT I HAD SINCE I WAS ABOUT 5!"

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND BUY A NEW DAMN GUITAR, THAT ONE WAS OLD ANYWAY!"

"IF YOU THINK I SHOULD BUY A NEW GUITAR, THEN WHY DON'T YOU BUY IT FOR ME INSTEAD?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU CAN'T SHUT UP, THEN I'LL SHUT YOU UP!" Mai punched Miku in the face and in her stomach, Miku tried running away but Mai grabbed Miku's tie, which choked Miku. She looked up to Mai's face, it was full of rage, her face could scare the devil himself. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done, motherfucker" Mai threw Miku to the wall and punched her nose really hard, Miku's nose was bleeding, Miku wanted to run away but couldn't do anything. Mai kicked Miku's chest, Miku started to cry and ran away from Mai as fast as she can to her room and locked the door, everyone stared at Mai. She got in trouble and everyone started scolding her.

"Mai, why did you hurt Miku?!"

"Because" Mai only said that same word every time

"Because what?!"

"Because"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT?!"

"Because"

"I give up.." Everyone left her alone. Mai got really angry because she thought Miku deserved it, so she went on her dark side, she turned into Izeda Mai(uh oh).

* * *

The next day, 'Mai' went on a rampage, she always thought that she didn't have any respect in the Crypton house. She was planning to move out once but the law said she is too young.

She threw her plate and food on the wall when everyone glared at her, Miku yelled at her since she was the once who cooked the food

"Mai, why did you throw you're food?!"

"I'M TIRED OF IT!"

"TIRED OF WHAT?!" She didn't answer that and instead, 'Mai' threw her chair to the living room and broke the table, Kaito tried to calm her down "Mai, calm down" "SHUT THE FUCK UP, KAITO!" she threw her fork at him and he dodged it, everyone glared at 'Mai' and she went to her room to get changed and get her cellphone. She went right out the door after that.

* * *

Mai went to hang out at this abandoned warehouse that nobody goes in anymore and it wasn't far from the Crypton house, the warehouse was used to place anything, and I mean ANYTHING. She found these handcuffs attached to these chains, a fleshlight**(it's a sex toy for guys)**, a dildo, a strap-on, four electric double dildo-pleasure-fucking machine 2000**(it's a machine that fucks your vagina and anus)**, two hand job and fucker machines 360 **(gives you a handjob while fucking your anus), **batteries for the machines, a bunch of really strong duct tape, ten buckets, six giant buckets, six blindfolds, sake, tuna, leeks, bananas, and oranges. To her surprise, they weren't expired yet. She always thought that it wasn't fair because she did everything in the Vocaloid music, she played the instruments for each song yet nobody rewarded her.

_"Stupid ungrateful bastards. I do everything in the Vocaloid music industry and what do I get? Nothing. They just sing while I do everything else and what do they get? Credit. I get nothing! They just sit around while I do their damn work, playing the instruments. It's not fair! And they get mad at me for being lazy!"_

Izeda Mai was there with Ikeda Mai that time so they had a little chat, in Mai's mind

_"Hey Mai, they pissed you off, didn't they?"_

_"Yea, why does it matter to you?"_

_"Let's make a deal, I get your revenge on them and you can relax for a while"_

_"Sounds good, I guess.."_

_"But I need something in exchange"_

_"And?"_

_"I can't get out of your mind so I need to use your body"_

_"WHAT?! NO, THEY'LL HATE ME FOR LIFE!"_

_"Oh Ikeda, it's not you, it's me"_

_"But, they'll think it's me"_

_"Don't worry, I'll do something to avoid that"_

_"Okay then"_

_"Now, you sleep while I take over your body, I'll wake you up when I'm done. My plan will make you feel nice in your sleep~"_

Ikeda Mai slept and Izeda Mai took over, she had a wild plan to rape everyone in the family,_ this seems like a nice place where I won't get caught, anyway_

Izeda Mai made Ikeda Mai's body walk to a cherry blossom right outside the abandoned warehouse to rest there.

Ikeda Mai's body that Izeda Mai was controlling magically changed her looks.

Her eyes changed from Dark Forest Green to Blood Red

The highlight in Ikeda Mai's hair changed from yellow to Dark Red

Her clothes turned into a darker shade of the original color

Her core changed color

She got a 'Blood Mood Glove' on her right hand

Her glasses changed from Mahogany to Dark Purple

Her voice got darker

It was a big change, Izeda Mai made this change happen. When she is done, she will give Ikeda Mai's look back and try to get out of her body and rape Ikeda Mai.

* * *

Rin grew worried about Mai and tried to call her 4 times, but she didn't answer. She tried going up to Meiko, but she was drunk as usual so, she went to Luka instead.

"Luka, where's Mai?"

"Nobody knows"

"Shouldn't we look for her by now, she's been gone for 4 hours" It was usual for Mai to go somewhere for over an hour but she usually tells everyone where she goes, that worried Luka

"Let's wait for a half an hour more" Rin didn't know what else to go but agree "..Okay"

* * *

Izeda woke up 14 minutes later and got her phone out, only to find that Ikeda Mai has 4 missed calls from ignored the calls and went

* * *

Izeda prepared the stuff for the 'sexy time'**(the time when she rapes everyone)**, took the blindfolds, put the batteries in the machines, and started to go back home, she stopped at an ice-cream parlor and got some ice-cream and went home when it was 10:32, everyone was asleep. She went in and put a blindfold on everyone and took a napkin with chloroform and put it on everyone's mouth to make sure that they wouldn't wake up. Izeda took Luka's car keys and dragged everyone in her car and started driving to the abandoned warehouse. She was a good driver, Kaito taught her how to drive. She parked inside the warehouse.

As soon as she went there, she taped everyone's blindfolds on their faces so they wouldn't get it off. She stripped everyone naked and chained everyone's hands to the wall. She found a bed so she undressed and then she slept there

-The Next Day-

Meiko was the one to wake up first, only to find that she is in a mysterious place. She tried waking everyone else up but they couldn't respond, the chloroform effect still hasn't went away yet. As soon as Izeda woke up, she went out to see who else was awake, she was disappointed that only Meiko was awake, she had other plans for the other unconscious idols. She found a pan and hit Meiko's head so hard, that it knocked her out, Izeda went back to her bed after that.

Everyone eventually woke up, Len went on a panic-frenzy "WHERE AM I?! HOW DID I GET HERE?! WHY IS IT SO DARK?! SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!" Rin heard Len scream and she knew that they were kidnapped "Len, shut the hell up! We were kidnapped" Kaito heard this and panicked "KIDNAPPED?! WE WERE KIDNAPPED?!" Meiko was irritated "Shut up, Kaito" Miku wanted to know if Luka was here to make sure she was okay "Luka? Are you here?" "Yeah, I'm right here" Miku was relieved she was alright "Good"

Izeda heard the screams and woke up to see who was awake, see smirked sadistically when she saw when everyone was awake. She put the strap-on on her and went to Miku. She whispered in her ear "You didn't pay for her treasure, bitch-girl" This sent shivers up Miku since she didn't know who's voice this was. Izeda couldn't wait so she got the strap-on wet and just started fucking Miku **(this is all for Izeda's lustful** **desires, sorry if I'm a little blunt)**, Miku cried in pain at first but then she started moaning, this scared the others. Izeda went as fast and hard as she can thrust in Miku, she kept moaning really loud, she moaned even louder when she came. Izeda noticed that she came so she stopped and instead put the double dildo-pleasure-fucking machine 2000 inside Miku**(It fucks your vagina and anus if you forgot)**, she put the machine to Maximum power and Miku kept moaning, Izeda found this a little annoying so she shoved a bunch of leeks in her mouth to shut her up. Miku kept cumming because of the machine too, so she put a bucket to where the cum was landing so that it doesn't make a mess.

Next was Luka, Izeda went to up Luka and started to lick her entrance and tease her clitoris. As usual, Luka moaned and Izeda got a tuna and shoved it in her mouth without even cooking it of washing it and risking that there is poison on that tuna. Izeda got really bored eventually so she put the strap-on inside of her**(use your imagination for which hole she puts it in)** and started to move in and out. Yes, Luka moaned. She eventually came really fast and, as usual, Izeda put the double dildo-pleasure-fucking machine 2000 inside Luka and put it to Maximum power. Luka kept moaning and cumming so Izeda put the bucket on the spot where the cum was landing so it doesn't make a mess.**  
**

As soon as Izeda noticed that Miku ate all the leeks in her mouths and that Luka ate the tuna, she took their faces and faced them to face each other and forced them have a make-out session, Miku knew this was Luka that she was kissing in an instant so, she stuck her tongue in Luka's mouth and started french-kissing her, Luka was just going with the flow so, she french-kissed Miku back, she already knew it was Miku from the start.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikeda Mai was sleeping in her body while Izeda Mai was taking control of her body. She felt a nice feeling in her sleep, just as Izeda said would happen. She woke up and looked around for the 'Memory Book' in her mind and got it. She started reading it and looking at the pictures, Mai eventually found a picture of her 1st adoptive parents, or as she calls them, her Demon Parents. She calls them her Demon Parents because of how they treated her, they treated her like a savage beast inside a room. They raped her, abused her, started her, dehydrated her, injured her, and gave her a scar in her life. Mai put the book back and went back to sleep.

She had a dream of going back to her simple, cozy, little hometown in the Philippines. Mai found the entire town destroyed due to all of the crime rates, she didn't find a single person in the town. She went to her house, only to find that it was severely demolished and vandalized. She walked in and found out that everything was broken. Mai went in her old room and found that it wasn't touched at all since she left. She went to sit on her old bed and looked around the room. It was really big to her when she was little but now, it was kind of like a small apartment to her. She found that book that she always loved that was called "Ang Pagbibigay Tree(The Giving Tree)" by Shel Silverstein. She started to read it

**The Giving Tree****, english**

Once there was a tree

and she loved a little boy

And every day the boy would come

and he would gather her leaves

and make them into crowns and play king of the forest

He would climb up her trunk

and swing from her branches

and eat apples

And they would play hide-and-go-seek

And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade

And the boy loved the tree very much

And the tree was happy

But time went by

And the boy grew older

And the tree was often alone

Then one day the boy came to the tree and the tree said, "Come, Boy, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat apples and play in my shade and be happy"

"I am too big to climb and play" said the boy

"I want to buy things and have fun. I want some money. Can you give me some money?"

"I'm sorry" said the tree "but I have no money. I have only leaves and apples. Take my apples, Boy, and sell them in the city. Then you will have money and you will be happy"

And the boy climbed up the tree and gathered her apples and carried them away.

And the tree was happy

But the boy stayed away for a long time... and the tree was sad

And then one day the boy came back and the tree shook with joy and she said,"Come,Boy, climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and be happy"

"I am too busy to climb trees" said the boy. "I want a house to keep me warm" he said.

"I want a wife and I want children and so I need a house. Can you give me a house?"

"I have no house" said the tree. "The forest is my house, but you may cut off my branches and build a house, then you will be happy"

And so the boy cut off her branches and carried them away to build his house. And the tree was happy.

But the boy stayed away for a long time. And when he came back, the tree was so happy she could hardly speak. "Come Boy" She whispered, "Come and play"

"I am too old and sad to play" said the boy. "I want a boat that will take me far away from here. Can you give me a boat?"

"Cut down my trunk and make a boat" said the tree. "Then you will sail away...and be happy"

And so the boy cut down her trunk and made a boat and sailed away.

And the tree was happy... but not really.

And after a long time the boy came back again. "I am sorry, Boy" said the tree"but I have nothing left to give you- My apples are gone"

"My teeth are too weak for apples" said the boy

"My branches are gone" said the tree "You cannot swing on them-"

"I am too old to swing on branches" said the boy

"My trunk is gone" said the tree "You cannot climb"

"I am too tired to climb" said the boy

"I am sorry." Sighed the tree. "I wish that I could give you something.. but I have nothing left. I am just an old stump. I am sorry.."

"I don't need very much now" said the boy "just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired"

"Well" said the tree, straightening herself up as much as she could, "Well, an old stump _is_ good for sitting and resting. Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest" And the boy did.

And the tree was happy.

**The End**

Mai was done reading and was about to get up from her bed in her dream when she stopped dreaming and just went to sleep with this heavenly feeling she was having~ What she didn't know was that the heavenly feeling she was having is from Izeda raping everyone in the Crypton family.

* * *

Miku eventually broke the make-out session with Luka to breath. Miku tried to kiss her again but she couldn't reach her so she stayed where she was, Luka did the same.

Izeda went up to Meiko with a bottle of sake,as soon as she saw her, she thought _Screw this bitch, I ain't fucking her_. She poured the sake on her entire body and just put the double dildo-pleasure-fucking machine 2000 and just put a bucket a random spot in front of Meiko, she didn't care if she moaned or not, she just didn't want to do anything with her at all since she looked like the type that Izeda doesn't like.

It was the guy's turns now since she was saving Rin for last. She went up to Len with the dildo and fleshlight and put the dildo up his ass and started to push and pull in and out while using the fleshlight the same way. Len moaned but not as much as Miku and Luka were moaning. Len came and as usual, Izeda put the bucket down and put the hand job and fucker machine 360 on Len. Izeda got annoyed because to her, Len sounded like a pussy, _Damn when is this guy gonna shut up? But then again, this isn't really surprising because Len is the shota king, I'll give Len a banana for being a shota king. _Izeda took a banana, peeled it completely, and shoved it in Len's mouth. "Suck the banana as if it was a dick, Shota King" Len did so because he was afraid of getting injured by this mysterious person.

Kaito was next, Izeda went up to Kaito with some ice-cream and knelled down to whisper "You're my bitch-boy now, do as I say or there will be some hell to pay". Izeda started licking Kaito's "manhood", of course, she got bored of this and stopped to put ice-cream on his "ding-a-ling" to let it melt. The ice-cream melt, only to reveal that Kaito was hard. "My, my, you're horny aren't you? You look like you want this, so I won't give you much, bitch-boy". She got a popsicle and started fucking Kaito with it, Kaito kept moaning so, Izeda put another popsicle in his mouth "Suck that like it's another guy's dick" Kaito did so, the popsicle fucking him eventually melted inside him, Izeda remembered that he wanted this so she stopped, took out the popsicle stick, and put the hand job and fucker machine 360 on Kaito and put a bucket in front of him. Kaito came eventually.

All was left was Rin. Poor girl is hearing her friends getting tortured, she decided to let her see her friends go through this. Izeda went up to Rin and released her and took off the blindfold on her. "Hey Rin, look at your friends. Don' they seem happy?" Rin didn't recognize the voice she heard

"Where's Mai?!"

"Why, that's me. But I'm not the Mai you know, I'm her dark side, Izeda Mai"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I gave the Mai you know a favor, to take her body temporarily to satisfy her"

"This is what satisfies her?!"

"No, but this satisfies me" Izeda smirked evilly

"You are evil! You aren't the Mai I know!"

"You fucking blonde, I'm not Ikeda Mai, I'm Izeda Mai, her dark side"

"Where is she?!"

"Where is who?"

"Where is Ikeda Mai?!"

"She's sleeping"

"..." Rin wasn't even looking to who was talking to her, she didn't want to look but she did anyway. This wasn't the Mai she knew, she didn't look like this, she looked sweeter than this. "Rin, it's your turn to satisfy me" Izeda put her hands on her, Rin tried to push her away but Izeda was too strong to be pushed away. Izeda grabbed her and tied her hands up, Rin kept kicking her feet at her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Izeda put a spell on Rin and whispered in a husky voice in her ear "Stand still, Rin and everything will be alright" Izeda started to suck on Rin's nipple with one hand pulling on her other nipple and the other hand fingering her, Rin moaned.

"I..don't want..this!" Izeda got bored of doing this **(She get's bored of everything)**

"You're right..you want the strap-on inside of you, that'll give you some real action!"

"I..didn't mean it that way"

"Shut up, bitch-girl" Izeda slowly put the strap-on inside Rin and started going in and out as fast and hard as she can, Rin came as soon as that happened "You came already? I barely even touched you! You little slut.." Izeda went even faster and harder than before as she started to kiss Rin's neck while fondling her and playing with a small bulge on Rin's you-know-what **(nothing else to describe it)**. Rin was screaming in pleasure, she didn't care who it was anymore, she imagined Izeda Mai as Ikeda Mai, she is that horny. Rin came again, nonstop. Izeda stopped immediately and took out the strap-on.

* * *

**This is all i'm doing for this chapter since it's just a bonus**


	6. Rin x Mai Vacation Week! Day One

**Hello, I'm not dead :D. Anyways, I felt that putting an entire week of their vacation would be too long to put in one chapter, so I'm putting each day in one chapter**

**This is Rin and Mai's week, Miku and Luka's week will be the one after this week. Flashback chapters will be after this and Miku and Luka's week**

**I'm really, really sorry for how long you waited, it took quite some time (combined with homework and other stuff) to do. This can practically be a oneshot fanfic if you combine the entire week together**

**Warning: The bad girls are Mayu and Yukari but that doesn't mean I hate them, I had to pick two baddies so I picked them. I don't mean to offend anyone who likes Mayu and Yukari**

**Note 1: Izeda doesn't really exist, I just made her for the story**

**Note 2: There's ALOT of sex during the entire week, but you already know that. I just hope you aren't reading this at school or work**

**Note 3: There's no sex in this day**

**There are 7 days to this: Monday-Sunday**

* * *

Izeda: ...When I said I was a pervert, I never meant it in that way...

Mai: ..You sick bastard, how could you hurt my Rinny?!

Miku: ..you...you...*starts crying*

Luka: *hugs Miku* It's Okay, Miku.. It's Okay...

Rin: You..bitch

Len:...I'm not a shota king

Kaito:..My ice-cream

Meiko:...My sake

Me: Since Len, Kaito, and Meiko aren't the main characters, you three should leave

Kaito, Len, and Meiko: *leaves*

Meiko: Little piece of shit...

Kaito: Perverted bitch...

Len: Banana ruiner...

Izeda: *about to attack them*

Mai: *grabs Izeda* Izeda, don't, they're my friends

Izeda: *stops and sighs*

Mai: *let's go of Izeda cautiously*

Mai: So Rin, do you-

Me: I have a picture of Miku and Luka making love~

Miku and Luka: EHH?!

Mai: I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE

Izeda: ME TOO!

Rin: ...

Me: here *gives picture to Mai and Izeda*

Izeda and Mai: *nosebleed*

Miku: ...

Luka: ..perverts

Me: I'll show the picture to Miku and Luka also *gives picture to Miku and Luka*

Miku: *blush* *slight nosebleed*

Luka: *blush* *slight nosebleed* WHO TOOK A PICTURE OF THI-

Miku: *kisses Luka*

Mai and Izeda: *bigger nosebleed then collapses*

Rin: Mai! Someone help her! *cough*screwIzedathough*cough*

Me: Let's just get on with the chapter...

* * *

**Monday, Day 1**

Mai and Meiko's alarm went off at the same time at 7:00 in the morning. Mai brushed her hair, put deodorant on, and put perfume on. She changed into a dark grey shirt and a pair of medium wash skinny jeans, cleaned her glasses, and took her suitcase. The older woman wore a red shirt with jeans. Meiko went to wake up Kaito and Len, Mai went to wake up Rin since she knew that she was the only one that was able to wake her up without having the risk to be punched in the face if she's too cranky (Mai and Rin: *cough*Len*cough*). Although that was true, she still thought that Rin was a good person, despite the fact that she punches her brother in the face all the time. Mai admits that she is sort of the same, especially when she has to wake up in the mornings for school, minus the brother punching. "Rin, wake up, we gotta go", Mai gently whispered, shaking Rin slightly.

Rin woke up with a dazed look on her face, Mai resisted the temptation to glomp her out of cuteness, "Huh, wha?", Rin lazily asked. "We gotta go for the trip, remember?", Mai asked. Rin didn't ring a bell, but after a few seconds, she remembered. She got up, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, put on deodorant, and put perfume on. Rin got changed in a plain light green short sleeved shirt and shorts, and took her suitcase. Mai and Rin caught up with everyone else in the living room with everyone else, except Miku and Luka. "Ready to go?", Kaito asked, "Yup!", Mai and Rin answered in unison.

"Mai", Kaito called

"What Kaito", Mai replied to the call with a somewhat cranky tone. Kaito didn't get bothered though since just about every single Vocaloid knows that Mai is cranky when she's tired.

"Why aren't Miku and Luka coming?", Kaito asked curiously

"They wanted to stay here to do something", She knew she was somewhat lying but Mai believed that she was doing a favor for Miku and Luka. Mai knew that Miku and Luka liked each other so, she left them in the house, with them being able to do anything. Just the two of them, casually staying at a house together, to get along, and they'll be able to have sex, and nobody will notice. Mai began to think of perverted sex thoughts but she shook the perverted sex thoughts of what could happen if Miku and Luka were alone and woke up from her sex thoughts.

"Oh, Okay then", Kaito blankly said

They all ran to the train station, and boarded on. Mai and Rin sat next to each other, chatting each other away, and Len sat between Meiko and Kaito, chatting somewhat. Meiko started suspecting that Rin and Mai had feelings for each other, she she scooted away from them a little, giving them room for each other. Kaito started flirting with Meiko, and Len decided to move next to Mai, and put his hand on Mai's hand and started flirting with her.

"Mai, you look nice today, but you always look nice", Len flirted. Rin gave Len a dirty look saying, _I swear to god I will beat the shit out of you later_, but Len didn't take it seriously. Mai was too dense to notice that Len was flirting with her

"Um, thanks", Mai thanked.

"Did I ever tell you that your personality is extremely sexy?", Len wasn't lying, he's always digged Mai's personality and how cute she looked. He winked at Mai. Mai suspected that Len was flirting with her, but wasn't too sure, because that's how dense she is. _Does she like Len? It doesn't matter, as long as Mai is happy, it's fine.._, Rin sadly thought, but she was lying to herself.

"No you didn't, but thanks", Mai answered, giving a fake smile to Len. Len smiled back, _I'm gonna go for it, she digs me_, Len thought to himself. Len leaned closer, Mai leaned farther. _Okay this is going too far_, Mai thought, Rin ignored the scene. Len grabbed Mai waist and went in for a kiss, Mai slapped Len as hard as she can, and pushed him away. Rin looked at her with unbelief and hope, _She doesn't like Len_, Rin happily cheered in her head, while smiling to herself like an idiot.

"WHAT THE HELL LEN?! I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!", Mai yelled at Len. People started to stare, and some people started talking pictures, _Just great, now there's going to be a story based on this_, Mai thought.

Len put his hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry", Len said.

Mai sighed, "It's fine, just don't let it happen ever again", she said. Rin was in her own dream land, so she didn't notice anything. Mai looked at Rin, she didn't seem okay. She put a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder and leaned close to Rin's face, "Hey, are you okay?", Mai asked. Rin snapped out of her dream land and noticed how close Mai's face was to hers, she blushed. Mai then realized how close she was to kissing Rin, she blushed and looked away.

Len and some other people watched to scene. _They should kiss already!, _Len and some other people thought. _D'awwwww_, some people thought. _This is disgusting_, some other people thought. _I don't care, I want my sake,_ someone thought.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine", Rin answered

Mai felt relieved, "T-That's good"

They both stared into each other's eyes, not caring about other people's thoughts. Len 'accidentally' pushed Mai into Rin, Mai and Rin's lips brushed against each other and Mai landed into Rin's embrace, she embraced Rin back. They were both blushing from nearly kissing eachother, Mai buried her face into Rin's shoulder. People started taking pictures of them and catching the scene on video. Rin let go of Mai and saw that she was blushing just as much as she was, Rin put her hand on Mai's check and immediately took it off from how hot her cheek felt. "M-Mai, are you okay?", Rin asked, _Does she feel the same way as me?_, Rin thought. "Y-Y-Yea, I'm fine", Mai answered. Rin wasn't convinced, but she let it go.

They started chatting about random things, they both eventually got tired.

"Rin"

"Hm?"

"I'm tired~"

"I'm tired too~"

Rin put her head on Mai's shoulder and Mai put her head on Rin's head "Mai, you feel like a pillow~" "You're so soft, Rin~". They both fell right asleep on each other after that, Meiko took a picture of them when Mai and Rin were asleep. _"They're so cute together~"_, Meiko thought to herself

_I love Rin so much~_, Mai thought

_I love Mai so much~_, Rin thought

They both ended up thinking the same thing: _Does she love me too?_

* * *

The trip took four hours to get to the hotel "Mai, Rin wake up, we're here", Meiko said. They both woke up, got their suitcases and went in the lobby. Mai awed the huge lobby, but all of the other Vocaloids thought that this wasn't out of the normal. Mai became distracted from the kick-ass lobby that she was in. It looked twice as better than the other lobbies she's ever seen, she saw a pictures of the lobby and thought that it looked nice, but when she sees the lobby with her own eyes, it looked like absolutely amazing. "Mai, snap out of it", Rin said to Mai, gently shaking her. Mai got her senses, "Huh? Oh hey Rin", Mai said, smiling at her. Rin felt herself blush slightly, just seeing her smile makes her heart race. Kaito and Meiko shared a room, Len has a room to himself, and Mai and Rin shared a room.

Meiko got everyone's room keys and gave Mai and Rin's room keys to them. "Here's your room key, Mai and Rin", Meiko said. "Thanks", Mai and Rin said in sync. Mai and Rin went to their room and they found only one bed, Rin glared at her but she wasn't mad at her at all. In fact, she was over-joyed of what could happen with them if they shared a bed together.

The two girls went to their room, and only saw one bed. They were both overjoyed but they were both trying to be upset.

"You said there were two beds", Rin said, trying to sound mad, _I hope there's only one bed, that means we'd have to_ share, Rin thought.

Mai rented a room with one bed on purpose so that she can 'spice' up the vacation. She hated lying to Rin but she had to so that couldn't get caught and possibly lose Rin, she literally couldn't live without Rin **(flashback in 4th section)**. "I only thought there were two"

"How should we sleep if there is only one bed?" Rin was hoping Mai would say to share a bed

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor and you take the bed", Mai offered

Rin couldn't think of any other way to refuse the offer except to share her thoughts, hoping that Mai would accept. "No, no we'll just share the bed"

"O-Okay" Mai blushed a bit, she imagined something like this before but she never thought that it would actually happen. She also couldn't help but think dirty thoughts of her and Rin. Even though she had sex with almost(Meiko) every single girl in the Crypton house (and got raped by one), she couldn't help but blush. At that time, she felt like Len in his song Spice, an irresistible pimp that was banging every girl that she saw. After she thought of that, she thought of Mayu and Yukari. Mai didn't exactly know why they were so fond of her, when ever they were around her, she always felt like a pimp or a girl about to get raped. **(tiny flashback in another chapter in Mai's and the bonus section)**

They unpacked their stuff, "So Mai, what should we do first?", Rin asked

"Maybe we should see a movie", Mai answered. Rin wanted to see this certain movie with Mai but she didn't know exactly if Mai would want to watch a movie as well

"Okay. I've wanted to see this one movie for a while now, I just wanted to bring you with me"

Mai blushed again. She always wanted to go to a movie with just Rin. Usually when she went to movies with Rin, other people would come along, _finally, I can go with just Rin_, "Oh..um, When does it start?"

"Let's go check" Rin gently grabbed Mai's arm and took her out of the apartments. They were walking on the streets, Rin was right beside Mai. Rin noticed that Mai was looking at a diner, she assumed that Mai was hungry, since whenever Mai looks at diners, she's usually hungry. "Mai, are you hungry?", Rin asked. She had a smile on her face saying _I'm starving, let's go eat_ "Yeah" Rin smiled "Then let's go get something to eat because I'm hungry too, I know a good place here" Mai followed Rin to this place called 'Kaeden'. They went in the restaurant, they both ordered pancakes. Mai was meaning to ask her this one question since they went out of the apartments

"Rin, how do you know these places?", Mai asked

"I researched them"

"Oh, Okay" They were silent for a minute until Rin said something. Mai was too shy to say something since she's talking to Rin and she's the type to listen more than talk, even though they're best friends

"So Mai, what's your favorite sport?"

"Any water sports, especially surfing"

"I'm guessing you like the beach"

"Yup. What's your favorite school subject, Rin?"

"I don't really know, I don't like school but I'll say P.E. What's your favorite subject?"

"Either Art or Science"

"That's surprising, I thought you would say Math"

"Math? No that's my least favorite subject, oh wait, it's not even on my list of favorite subjects. What made you think I would say Math?"

"You like technology and you're smart"

Mai blushed, it's true that she likes technology and Rin just called her smart. Mai sucks at math though, and she hates it and Rin knows that."True but that doesn't mean I'd like math, and I suck at it"

Rin wanted to get to know about Mai better, even though she knew so much about her, but she couldn't help but just want to know more about her. She couldn't find any questions to think of because she was focusing too much on how cute and beautiful Mai is, so she asked the first thing that was on the top of her head. "Hmmm, what's your number one wish, Mai?"

Mai blushed, her wish was Rin to feel the same way as her, but she can't tell her that. The poor forest-eyed girl thought that Rin would be disgusted by her and possibly tell everyone and that might ruin her career, but then again that wouldn't do much since she isn't really as famous as the other Vocaloids. The thought of that hurts her and breaks her heart into pieces...and it kind of hurts her feelings since she isn't as famous. Mai wishes that she was as famous as the other Vocaloids so that she can at least get more credit on her hard work. "Aww, you love someone~" Rin teased her a lot but that's only because Rin feels the same as Mai, but she can't tell her that so all she can do is tease her to hide it. She thought that Mai might not hang out with her, and she likes someone anyway. The thought of that hurt her and made her full of envy and wrath of who ever was the lucky person.

Mai blushed even more when Rin assumed her of that,"EH?! N-NO I DON'T!"

"But, you're blushing. It's kind of obvious that you love someone, everyone knows. Even Miku, Luka, Kaito, Len, Meiko, and me. We all noticed Mai, we aren't dense you know"

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Mai looked down like a lovesick puppy with shame

"You blush a lot when we mention if you like someone", Rin pointed out

"I don't blush b-because of that, I blush because-uh-um", Mai started to fiddle with her fingers. She was trying to find reasons but all she could think of are stupid ones

"S-So what if I do love someone?!", Mai accidentally yelled out. She managed to get some stares after yelling that out. _Great, now they'll spread a new rumor about me and the papperazzis will never stop bothering me about it_, Mai thought to herself

Rin was jealous now, but she kept thinking, _Hey dumbass, it's possible that she loves you, you know_

"Aww, who do you love?" Mai blushed even more, she couldn't just tell her that she loves her, especially in a place like this. She knew that she had haters and she never knew if some of them were here. They could use the fact that she loves Rin against her and chances are, Rin could be homophobic as well and stay away from her. That would be devastating to her, especially because Rin is her best friend.

"Um, w-why do you need to know?", Mai asked, defending herself

"Because~" The food was coming now, Mai looked back up instantly in relief. She just didn't want to talk about crushes when the love of her life was right in front of her

"Rin, the food" Mai pointed to their food

They got their food and ate it, they got their bill. Mai insisted on paying but Rin insisted on paying as well

"I'll pay, Rin"

"No, I'll pay, you're already paying for enough things, I feel bad for you since you're paying for just about everything"

"If you feel bad now, then you should pay for that movie" Mai said then winked. Rin blushed slightly

"Okay, then you could pay" Mai paid for the bill and they left to the movie theater, Rin led Mai to the movie theater since she was the one who knew where it was. "So Rin, where is this movie theater?" Rin pointed towards where they were going "Over there somewhere, and did you like that diner?" "Yeah, those pancakes were good" Mai smiled happily. They arrived at the movie theater and Rin looked at what time the movie she wanted she wanted to see started "Rin, what's that movie you want to see called" "Both of Us" "Is that a romantic movie?" "Yeah, it's a romantic comedy" What Rin didn't mention was this was a horror movie as well, Mai didn't like horror movie AT ALL since she's scared of them. Mai looked for a movie called that and it said it doesn't start until 1:00 PM, she looked at the time on her cellphone and it said 11:32 AM so she put an alarm on her phone on 1:00 PM.

Mai looked at Rin, who was looking at her "Rin, the movie doesn't start until 1:00" "What time is it now?" "11:32" "We still have time" Mai wanted to go to an arcade somewhere with her. If there was one person that loved video games as much as Rin and Len, it was Mai.

"Rin, do you know if there is an arcade here?"

"Yea, It's somewhere over at the street called Pinyo"

"Can we go there?"

"Of course" Mai and Rin walked into an arcade called 'Ikeda' "Hey Mai, why is place named after your last name?" "I have no idea" As soon as Mai and Rin went in the arcade, everyone crowded around Ikeda Mai, she held Rin's hand making sure she doesn't get lost. "Mai, why are these people crowding around you?" Mai was wondering that too " I don't know"

One guy yelled out "Mai, I want your autograph!" There were other people shouting "Mai!" and "I love you Mai!" and "Be my waifu when you grow up, Mai!", there were even 20 year old people shouting "Be my girlfriend, Mai!". She had to control this place, so she yelled out "Everyone! If you want my autograph, then get in a line" Everyone scattered into a line, Mai held Rin's hand tight. Mai looked in her pockets to see what she had, then she found a bunch of signed autograph books signed 'Ikeda Mai'. It was a good thing Mai had autograph books from when she was extremely bored that one time, all of them were with her name signed, she just threw them all in the corner of the arcade and ran out as fast as she can with Rin along with some other people chasing them, it became chaos.

Mai and Rin ran and ran until Rin got tired "Mai, I can't run anymore" Since Mai could leave her, she picked up Rin and put her on her back to give a piggy-back ride. "Hold on tight, Rin" She held Mai to the point where it was choking her "Not..that tight, Rin" She still held her tight but not to the point where it choked her. Mai started running as fast as she can

The fans were chasing them so Mai went in the nearest clothing store to get some clothes for a disguise. "Rin, get off my back now" Rin jumped off Mai's back

"Why are we in a clothing store?"

"To get a disguise so we don't get chased again"

"They were only chasing you, though"

"So? You never know if Rin Kagamine fans will chase you here"

"You have a point"

"By the way Rin, where are we going to put our clothes?"

"In a bag that we get here"

Rin and Mai looked for clothes to wear as a disguise. They eventually found clothes to wear for the rest of the day and as soon as they paid for the clothes, they went to a bathroom to get changed. Mai found a trendy shirt that says 'OMG' with short-shorts, Rin found a nice black shirt with short-shorts. Rin saw some contact lenses and wondered what Mai looked like without glasses.

"Hey Mai, you should get contacts" Mai didn't exactly like contacts since they are hard to get out when you're done with them, she didn't like the feeling when you put them in either.

"Why?"

"I want to see what you look like without your glasses"

"Um, Okay" Mai took off her glasses, she looked like a beautiful princess to Rin. Rin couldn't keep her eyes off of her, _My god, she's an angel, but she's also an angel when she puts her glasses on too_, Rin thought

"Whoa, you look so damn beautiful" Mai blushed

"Do I look better with my glasses or without them"

"It depends if you're trying to look cute or sexy" Mai blushed even more when Rin said the word 'sexy', _Do I really look that good without glasses?, _Mai thought

"What do I look like with my glasses on?"

"Cute and adorable"

"What about without them?"

"Sexy and beautiful"

"I don't want contacts though so I'll keep my glasses on"

"Can you keep them off for the rest of the day?"

"No, I can barely see without them"

"Then get some contacts"

"Why? I wont use them"

"Please?"

"No"

"Just wear them for today and some other times"

"Some other times?"

"Please~ Just in case"

Mai sighed "Fine, I'll buy them"

Rin smiled "Yay! And wear them right now after you get them"

"Okay" Mai bought some contact lenses and went to a bathroom and wore them. "Rin, where will I put my glasses?" "Here, I'll take them" Mai gave the glasses to Rin and she put them in her pocket, Mai's thought: _If she breaks those then she owes me with whatever I want~ ...and new glasses_

They went in the store bathroom and started changing into their disguises. When they were done, the alarm for the movie rang on Mai's phone

"Rin, the movie"

"Let's go, Mai" Rin took Mai's hand and ran as fast as she can. Mai felt like there were butterflies in her stomach and her heart raced, she was also fidgeting but Rin didn't really notice since she was also fidgeting a little bit too. Mai felt her cheeks flush

_Dammit, why can't these butterflies go away? Am I blushing right now? I hope Rin doesn't notice this_, Mai thought

_I hope my plan will work, _Rin thought

* * *

As soon as they went to the movie theater, they got tickets and went in the building

Since Mai had the feeling she would be hungry again, she insisted on getting popcorn "Rin, we should get some popcorn" "Ah, Okay" Rin was about to buy popcorn but Mai grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the line

"I'll pay for it, Rin"

"But you said I should pay for the movie"

Mai didn't think of a way to think of why she should pay, besides trying to impress Rin, so she let Rin ray. "Oh right, you can pay then"

"What drink do you want?"

"Coke" Rin got their drinks and a bucket full of popcorn. Rin's drink was an Orange Fanta and Mai's was Coke Cherry, they went to start watching the movie. Mai drank a little bit of her soda then started watching the movie

_"Don't worry love, I will be back soon" _Those were the first words that the movie said as the guy said that to his boyfriend, and then he left. Then after that, it showed a girl with a knife stabbing someone to death, then cutting them open, then eating the victim WITHOUT censoring.

"KYAAH!" Mai was scared so she started hugging Rin and she put her head on her shoulder since this movie scared her "Rin, I'm scared" She put her arm around Mai

"Shh, it's Okay. I'm right here"

"You didn't mention to me that this was a horror movie", Mai scolded her

"Oops, I should have mentioned that earlier" Rin started to hug Mai a bit tighter to keep her close. _THIS MOVIE IS SCARY! At least I get to cuddle up to Rin~_, Mai thought

Rin thought that her plan was working so far, _If I keep this up, then It'll be a success! _It ended up being a success, Mai stayed quiet for the entire movie and she was still holding on to Rin when they got out but, she stopped hugging her and she held on to Rin's arm instead, she was horrified of that horror movie.

"Mai, did that movie scare you that much?", Rin teasingly asked

Mai looked down to the ground, "..yes" She held onto Rin's arm even tighter

_Poor thing, maybe I shouldn't have made her go through that. I'll make it up to her though,_ Rin thought. "How about this, we'll go the beach"

"..what time is it?", Mai asked. Rin took out her cellphone, the time was 4:12

"4:12"

"..what about the others?"

"Don't worry about them, let's just go"

"..Okay" Mai let go of Rin and Rin took Mai's hand and they kept walking to the beach. Mai wanted to spend time with Rin but she worried about the others and their reaction when they find out that they're somewhere

* * *

Mai wanted to kiss Rin so badly now but, she didn't have the guts to admit it, Rin felt the same way. The sunset was radiant, bright, and romantic, it was the perfect day to go on a date on the beach. Mai was getting kind of tired from running away from all fans earlier and from carrying Rin to the store. "Rin, can..we sit down somewhere to relax?", Mai asked. "Of course", Rin said. Rin started looking for somewhere to sit down and at the same time, to have a nice view of the sunset. Rin eventually found somewhere to sit and she went to that place to sit down, Mai sat down.

Those butterflies came back to Mai, she started to fidget and tense a bit, but Rin didn't notice, yet.

"So Mai"

"Yeah?"

"You've never told me about your past before"

"...Oh, I don't want to talk about that", Mai said, looking down

"Are you sure? It's better to talk to someone than bottle it up", Rin confronted, putting her hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai started to fidget

Rin noticed how much she was fidgeting and how tense she was, she was beginning to think that something was wrong with her.

"Mai, are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me" Rin put her hand on top of Mai's hand and held it, she felt her fidget more. It was obvious that Mai had a problem, Rin wanted to find out what it was.

"Are you sure? You seem..tense"

"L-like I said, there is n-nothing wrong with me" _Oh no, she might find out. Please Rin, let me go_, Mai thought.

Rin held her hand a little bit tighter, now Mai was on a fidget-frenzy. Mai couldn't even look at Rin without blushing madly

"Mai, if there anything wrong, please tell me" _Please tell me what's wrong, Mai_ Rin thought

"..." Mai thought about that. _Should I really tell her I love her? I would hate to lose her as a friend. What if she finds me disgusting? What if she ruins my life because of this. What if I get tortured again? No, Rin wouldn't torture me. She is too nice, to me at least._

Rin noticed that she wasn't looking at her, she wanted to know what Mai was hiding. She wanted to look at her and look into her eyes to see at least what her eyes said.

"Mai, look at me and tell me what's wrong", Rin demanded

Mai didn't answer or look at her, she was really tense now. She thought that this was torture. _Rin, stop the torture, please_, Mai thought

Rin looked troubled and her heart was aching right now for the answer. "Mai, please tell me, I'll do anything to help you. Just please, tell me what's wrong"

Mai hated to see Rin like this, now her heart was aching really bad. Before she could do anything, Rin grabbed her chin gently and made her face look at her. Mai struggled to get Rin's grip off of her chin but since she was really tense right now, she couldn't get out of the grip.

"Mai, tell me what's wrong, please!", Rin said. _Did something happen to her?_, Rin thought

Mai's face blushed and turned into a deep, dark shade of red instantly. Their faces were very close to each other, if they moved closer, then their lips would meet each other.

"Look at me in my eyes and tell me what's wrong, please Mai!" Mai hated upsetting Rin but she didn't want to look at her since it felt like torture to her. She knew that she had no choice had no choice but looked at her in the eye and as a result, blushed an even darker red

"Mai, please. Tell me what's bothering you!" Mai couldn't hide it anymore, she really wanted to get this off her chest and confess her really long time feelings. Rin let go of her grip on Mai's chin

"I..I.."

"Go on"

"I..I..I..I..um..."

"Yea, yea?"

Her heart beat very fast, Mai couldn't handle the pressure anymore"I..I love you, Rin!" She blurted out

Mai was blushing a VERY dark red now, Rin was shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. Their hearts were beating very fast now, Mai looked down and started to cry a little. Now she thought that she had to face years of torture and possibly her entire life. Mai didn't choose to be bisexual and she certainly didn't choose to fall in love with Rin, it just happened. If she had the chance to choose, then she would have chose to either fall in love with Len or Kaito but instead, she fell for her best friend Rin. The girl who she first met, the girl who befriended her first, the girl who protected her from Mayu and Yukari **(long story, just read the flashbacks)**, and the girl who she fell in true love with at first sight. Mai has had a boyfriend before (Not official) but that was just a simple puppy-love, it felt nothing like this**(Flashback in 4th Section)**. She thought that she would face years of torture, with nobody to protect her.

"You..you hate me now, don't you, Rin?", Mai asked

Rin didn't hate her, in fact she felt the same way as Mai. To Rin, Mai was a goddess. Rin loved Mai very much, Mai was Rin's first true-love. She has never felt like this before with anyone and she knew that she wouldn't feel this way ever again if she ever lost Mai. If anyone ever even thinks of hurting Mai, Rin would beat the living shit out of that person. Rin swears that she'll protect Mai with all of her love, especially from Mayu and Yukari.

She cupped her left cheek and had Mai face her and she kissed her. The kiss was soft and heavenly, it felt like a new world to both of the two girls. Both the blonde and the dark-brunette's hearts were beating fast, it felt so fluffy for both of them and there were butterflies residing in both of their stomachs, but this time, it felt nicer than usual. Rin broke the kiss to see how her newly made girlfriend was reacting, even though that was the last thing Rin wanted to do.

"Rin, you love me..too?", Mai asked surprisingly asked with an overjoyed tone.

"You're so dense Mai, of course I love you, why do think I kissed you?", Rin replied, blushing Mai was so happy that she cried tears of joy. The feeling of someone she loved loving her back was indescribable, it felt like euphoria, no, it felt better than euphoria. Without thinking, she glomped Rin and hugged her. Rin hugged her back, with all her love.

"I was so afraid Rin", Mai mentioned

"Afraid of what?", Rin asked

"That you would hate me about the fact that I love you"

"You think I would hate you? Mai you know better than that, You're beautiful, you're smart, you're sweet, you're basically the whole package to be perfect! I mean c'mon Mai, who would hate you?"

Mai felt so touched from Rin's words, she felt like should die from happiness.

Rin caressed Mai's head and pulled her closer for a better hug, Mai snuggled on Rin's shoulder, "Well they're in jail now, Mai. You're safe with me. If they get out of jail to hurt you, then I'll protect you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise"

Mai blushed, she wanted to stay like this forever with Rin.

Rin held Mai closer while blushing, she wanted to stay like this forever with Mai.

Unfortunately, it was getting dark. Rin checked on her cell phone what time it was, it said 6:45 PM. Mai let go of her.

"Rin, we should go back to the hotel now. It's getting dark"

"Let's go get some dinner, first"

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Sushi"

"I don't know any sushi places here, sorry"

Mai mumbled, "dammit", then asked, "Then how about pasta?"

"I know this really nice italian place around here"

"Then let's go"

"Okay" Rin took Mai's hand again and they walked to their destination

Mai wanted this to be their first date "Hey Rin, does this count as a date?"

"Do you want this to be a date?"

Mai smiled eagerly "HELL YEAH!"

"Then it's a date"

* * *

They reached their destination, the italian place that Rin knew of was called 'Rosana's'

This time, Mai led the way, she walked in the restaurant with Rin by her side.

As a usual waiter would ask, the waiter asked "How many?"

"Two", Mai answred

"Right this way, mam" The waiter walked to their table, Mai and Rin followed him

Rin sat on the right side and Mai sat on the right side, the chair were very comfy.

"What kind of drink would you two like?"

"Raspberry Iced Tea", Mai said

"Orange Iced Tea", Rin said

They had a little chat to get to know each other more.

"So Rin, what kind of girls do you like?", Mai asked

"A girl who is understanding and will always be there for me. A girl who understands me and loves me for who I am. Someone who is sweet and kind. What about you, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Someone who will love me no matter what happens. Someone who will be there to support me. Someone who is tender, gentle, kind, and fun but mature, and of course, romantic", Mai replied

There was silence, then Mai took out two necklaces. One necklace had a half of a yellow butterfly, and the other one had the other half of the yellow butterfly. Mai put one necklace on, then opened Rin's hand, put the necklace in her hand, and closed it, but still keeping her hands on Rin's hand. "Here, I've been meaning to give this to you for a while now", Mai said, taking her hands off Rin's hand. Rin opened her hand and saw the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen, she looked at it with awe. "You like it?", Mai asked. As an answer, Rin kissed her, Mai kissed back, not caring if other people were looking at them. Rin broke the kiss and looked at Mai, "So, does that mean a yes or a no?", Mai densely asked. "It means yes", Rin said, Mai ended up blushing. "Can you put it on for me?", Mai asked, Rin smiled, "Of course I can". Rin put the necklace on, Mai stared in awe of how good it looked on Rin, "So how does it look?", Rin asked. "It looks so gorgeous on you", Mai answered, Rin smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you something about these necklaces", Mai didn't tell Rin that these necklaces were magnets and when they were close enough, they would automatically meet each other and become whole, and when they do join together, the color on the halves light up more and become bold, and if they don't join together soon, the color on the halves would slowly fade away and die out. Mai scooted closer to Rin, the two halves automatically joined together, and the color of the two halves became even more bold and light. Rin started in amazement, "When these halves are close enough, they automatically join together, and only these two halves. It's like that song Magnet, when the halves separate, they wanna go back to each other to feel more full, but if they don't join, the color would slowly fade and die out. But when they do join, the color on the halves become more bold and light, like as if it felt alive and complete. Like how I feel when I'm with you, alive and complete", Mai romantically said, while looking at Rin romantically.

Rin blushed immensely, not only because of what Mai said but also because of the sudden increase of butterflies in her stomach and the sudden increase of the warmth in her heart. Mai blushed, but not as much as Rin blushed. "D-Did the last thing I said sound cheesy?", Mai asked. "N-No, n-not at all", Rin answered, Mai blushed more from how adorable Rin was.

"We should really change the subject", Mai suggested

"What's your favorite kind of movie?", Rin asked the first thing that came to her mind

"I prefer Comedies but I'll like anything, as long as it's good. What about you, Rin?", Do I really need to say who asked that? It's sooooo obvious (It's Mai)

"I really don't know, I'll like anything as long as it's good", it was silent

"Hey Mai, can you tell me your past now?", Rin asked

Mai frowned and looked down, she thought of her horrible past **(flashback in section 4). **She tried not to shed a single tear, which she succeeded at, for now, "..I'd rather not talk about that, sorry", Mai said

Rin frowned, she thought she might have mentioned something bad. All she knows about her past is that her 1st adoptive parents were pure evil but she didn't know about anything else, but she wanted to know other things. "It's okay, you can tell me anything", Rin said

"I don't want to talk about my past here. I'll tell you about them some other time, Okay?", Mai offered

"Okay", Rin said. Everything was silent until Mai looked up, making eye contact with Rin

"So Rin, why do you love me?", Mai asked

Rin blushed, she loved Mai very much, but she didn't exactly know why she fell in love with Mai, but what she does know is that she fell for her before Mai came to the Vocaloid family **(flashback in section 3)**, _Love at first-sight or we're lovers meant to be_, Rin thought. "Well, you're perfect in every way. You're sweet, you're kind-hearted, you're open-minded, you're fun, you have something that nobody else has. I don't actually know why I fell for you, but I do know that you're everything that I ever wanted and that I love you" Mai blushed, her heart fluttered and butterflies were invading her stomach again.

"Mai, why do you love me?", Rin asked

Mai paused and blushed a little more, she didn't know why she fell for her either, but she fell for Rin before they met**(flashback in section 4)**. _Either love at first-sight or we're soulmates_, Mai thought. "Well, ever since we first met, I felt a strong connection between us, like love at first sight. I couldn't tell it was love until we became best friends. You understand me like nobody else, you accept me for who I am, you're caring, you're everything that I have always wanted. I love you so much, Rin" Rin blushed more, Mai giggled at Rin.

"Rin, you look cute when you blush", Mai pointed

"You look even cuter when you blush", Mai blushed more, Rin giggled at Mai

The food came, they ate their food, and they discussed on who would pay for the bill

"I'll pay, I'm the one who knew about this place earlier", Rin said, sine she, in fact, did know about this place before Mai did

"No, I'll pay. I'm the one who set up the entire vacation anyway", Mai said

"I'll just pay"

"How about we each for half of it?"

"Okay" Mai looked at the bill, the bill was $30.56, Mai divided that 2 and got $15.28. The tax on the bill was at least $1. She was planing on giving the waiter $20 for a tip since the food was really good, and the waiter was awesome.

"Rin, we'll each pay $16 for the bill, Okay?"

"Okay" They each put $16 in the bill. The waiter took the bill and gave $1.44 for their change.

Rin gave $10 as a tip, not trying to look cheap in front of Mai. Mai gave him the same amount for the tip, doing the same thing.

"Rin, let's go back to the hotel now, the others are probably worrying about us"

Rin sighed "Fine, get on my back I'll give you a piggy back ride" Mai jumped on her back eagerly and held tightly, and Rin started walking to the hotels. Mai checked the time, it was 10:42 PM, she put her phone in her pocket and fell asleep on Rin's back, to her, it felt like a fluffy cloud from heaven~

* * *

Rin eventually came back, only to find that Meiko, Kaito, and Len were waiting for them.

"Rin, where were you two?!" Meiko said

"We went to see a movie"

"For that long, Rin?!" Len said

"Shhh, you'll wake up this sleepy Mai mai up" Rin looked back up to Mai, she smiled. Mai looked so looked so adorable when she slept on her back

Kaito sighed "We'll talk about this tomorrow" Rin just smiled and went in her and Mai's room. She put Mai down on the bed, she looked like she was having a really nice dream, "So cute~". Rin just remembered that Mai had contacts on, she would hate to do this but, she had to wake up Mai. "Wake up, sleepyhead" Mai woke up in the hotel, _Looks like she can carry me, _she thought to herself. She was cranky since she was tired, it was usual for her to be like this, she talked in a cranky tone "Whaaaat?"

"Whoa, someone's cranky"

"You know I'm cranky when I don't get enough sleep, Rin"

"Oh right, I forgot"

"Just tell me what you want so I can go back to sleep"

"You still have your contacts on, you need to take them off" Mai very lazily got up and walked to the bathroom, she took out her contact lenses, which was really hard for her, _Noe to self: never wear contacts ever again_. She took off her clothes and walked to the bedroom and slept in the bed, completely naked. Rin noticed this and blushed slightly, she put Mai's glasses on the kitchen table, took her clothes off, went to the bedroom, and slept in the same bed Mai was in, completely naked since she was too lazy to change into sleep wear.

Before Mai went to sleep, Rin woke her up.

"Hey Mai", Rin softly said

"Yeah?", Mai asked

Rin put her hand on Mai's cheek and caressed it, Mai felt a blush on her cheeks. Rin leaned in and kissed Mai gently and chastely, Mai kissed back and held Rin close. Rin broke the kiss, "I love you, so much", Rin softly told me. Mai felt herself blush even more, "I love you too Rin, a whole lot more than you can imagine", Mai truthfully told her. Mai kissed Rin's forehead, "Goodnight Rin", Mai said, "Goodnight Mai", Rin replied.

_This is going to be the best week of my life_, both girls thought, before drifting off to sleep

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one, I didn't put any sex in this because I thought that I'd bee too soon**


	7. Rin x Mai Vacation Week! Day Two

Me: Hope you enjoyed this one. I didn't put any sex in this one because I though I'd be too soon.

Rin and Mai: *blushing deeply*

Luka: *hugs Mai and Rin* D'awwww, you two are just two adorable

Miku: *glares at Rin and Mai with jealousy*

Mai: Luka, let go of me

Rin: What Mai said

Luka: *lets go*

Me: I'm hungry, I'm gonna end this chapter so I can eat

* * *

**-Next Day-**

**Tuesday, Day 2**

**Rin's POV**

It's 9:43 in the morning and Mai isn't awake yet, she must be exhausted from yesterday, poor thing. But she looks so cute when she's asleep. The fact that she is my girlfriend now, makes me really happy, that thought brightens my day, words can't describe what I feel for her.

I went to go put clothes on since I was naked, and Mai wasn't awake yet so I couldn't do anything with her. That's too bad though, I was planing on making out with her and cuddling with her, I guess I'll save that for later..

I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and made myself and Mai some breakfast.

I just remembered that I have to discuss about what happened yesterday with Meiko, Kaito, and Len. Nah, I'll skip that, there really isn't a point about talking it about it with them, besides, what are they going to think about me and Mai when they find out we're dating? They might bash Mai, I really don't want her to get hurt, she doesn't deserve that treatment, we haven't done anything wrong, so why bash us for who we love?

I shook that thought off my head, I don't want to think about that right now. I still need to know about Mai's siblings, it's better to tell someone rather than bottling up your feelings anyway. I wonder what her family is like.. maybe I should take her to meet my family sometime this year

I went to see the weather channel to see what the weather will be like today "Today, the weather will be 78 degrees so you better wear shorts today so you don't get too hot" Damn, 78 degrees? Wow. I got tired of the weather channel so I looked for any good things on TV but, I'm out of luck, so I turned off the TV and just relaxed on the couch.

**Mai's POV**

Ugh, I'm so tired. How long have I been asleep? I looked at the clock, 9:46 in the morning huh? Not bad, usually when I'm exhausted, I wake up at about 12:40 PM, go ahead, say I'm lazy sometimes. I wonder what Rin is doing right now, I'll go check on her but first, I need to put some clothes on since I'm naked right now. I put some clothes on, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and went to the kitchen.

I was greeted with a "Good morning, sleepy head~" from Rin, "Good morning, Rin" I said, I was still a little tired from yesterday.

"I'm guessing you're looking for breakfast, Mai"

All I could give was a "Yup"

I saw Rin point to the table "Breakfast is over there"

I lazily walked over to the kitchen and ate my breakfast. I went to the couch where Rin was sitting and I sat with her "So, how was your sleep?", Rin asked. "Good, but I'm still a little bit tired, I might fall asleep right now actually", I blurted. Rin put her arm around me and held me close"Well in that case, you could fall asleep on me right now", Rin said, making me blush and my heart racing. I was about to fall asleep but I missed her lips really badly. I put my arms around her neck and kissed her, I felt Rin smile in the kiss and she put her arms around my waist and caressed my back, I love it when she caresses me, it feels relaxing, in fact, I was about to fall asleep in the kiss. I broke the kiss since my body was aching for sleep and I just fell asleep in her arms since I was so tired. Her skin feels so soft, and she makes a nice, soft, fluffy pillow.

**Third Person POV**

Rin held Mai close and feel asleep on her, it was peaceful until Kaito, Meiko, and Len started knocking on their door. Rin didn't want to answer it so she acted as if nothing was there. Mai woke up and thought, _Stupid people knocking on our door, you're ruining my peaceful moment with Rin, god dammit!_. She didn't know it was Kaito, Meiko, and Len though, she shook Rin up "Rin, someone's at the door" "Don't answer it, act like nothing is happening" Mai fell back asleep on Rin, Rin smiled and fell back asleep on Mai.

"Rin and Mai, open up! We need to talk!" Mai heard a familiar voice say "Guys, c'mon, let's just go and let them enjoy their time together" "Fine, but we still need to know what's going on between them" "Lets just go" She heard footsteps after that. Rin cupped Mai's cheeks and gave Mai a kiss, which ended up turning into a make out session. Mai went on top of Rin and put her arms around Rin's neck, Rin put her arms around Mai's waist and back. Mai licked Rin's lower lip, asking to french-kiss, Rin gradually opened her mouth to let her in and Mai started exploring Rin. Rin started being more dominant and started fighting Mai's tongue, her being the attacker. Mai moaned in the kiss, she had to break the kiss to breathe, Rin gave her smile full of love and affection, Mai did the same and started cuddling up to Rin.

"Mai, has anyone told you how cute you are?"

"No, why?"

"Really? But you're so damn cute, especially when you blush" Mai blushed slightly, Rin laughed

"Hey, what are you laughing about?"

"You're so damn cute!" Mai blushed even more

Mai wanted to make her girlfriend blush so, she started running her hand on her arm "Rin, has anyone told you how soft your skin is~?" Rin blushed, Mai laughed

"Now YOU'RE the one blushing!"

"..." Rin pulled Mai into an aggressive kiss, Mai didn't mind though, but she was kind of wondering why Rin kissed her all of a sudden but she didn't care, she likes Rin's kisses anyway. Rin started to passionately french-kiss her, Mai started to feel hot and she started to take off her clothes except for her bra and underwear, Rin started taking off all her clothes to the point where she was completely naked. She started to kiss Mai's neck down to her breasts, Rin started sucking, playing, nibbling, playing, pulling, fondling, and teasing them. Mai moaned as Rin was playing with her, Rin started to kiss down from her breasts, down her stomach, and stopped when she reached Mai's 'beauty'. She spread her legs apart and started licking Mai's 'beauty', as usual, Mai kept moaning and screaming in the pleasure she was having. Rin eventually found a hole and stuck her tongue in there and started to twist, turn, and go in and out of the hole. Mai felt like she would lose her mind, she knew that Rin was playing with her. She tried to hold it in but, she eventually came in Rin's mouth, Rin happily licked her cum on her mouth and swallowed it. She looked back up to Mai, she was sweaty and she was panting hard.

"..Rin, why did suddenly do that?", Mai asked

"Well, I want to satisfy you"

"Rin, having you without making love to me is enough" Mai kissed Rin's forehead

"Making love?"

Mai gave her a scolding look "How cold of you, Rin! You should now what I refer to when I say that since you have said it before"

Rin got her message. She still remembers the other day, "Oh! Okay, now I get it"

Mai put her hand on Rin's thigh "By the way Rin, I should satisfy you too. Me having all the attention isn't fair, anyway~" Mai purred seductively

Mai started to caress Rin's thigh with her right hand and she fondled Rin's left breast with her left hand. She went in for a kiss, Rin captured Mai's lips immediately. Mai broke the kiss and started to kiss down to Rin's breasts, she gave her the same treatment that Rin gave her, sucking, nibbling, playing, pulling, fondling and teasing them. Rin moaned just as much as Mai as Mai was giving her the same exact treatment as what she did to her. She started to kiss her from her breasts to Rin's 'beauty', she started licking it and sucking it. Rin kept moaning and screaming just as much as Mai was moaning earlier. Mai started licking up to her clit and put her fingers where there was a hole, she started fingering Rin while she was "taking care" of Rin's clit. Mai stopped doing that and put her tongue in where her fingers were, she started playing with Rin just like how she was playing with her, she started playing and rubbing her clit with her fingers, Rin moaned even louder, Mai started to make her tongue going in-and-out of Rin while she was still playing with her. Rin eventually came in Mai's mouth, Mai happily swallowed her liquid. She crawled up to see Rin's face, she was panting hard, Mai kissed her gently and softly. Rin eventually broke the kiss to breathe some air, Mai put her arms around Rin and relaxed on her shoulder, Rin put her arms around Mai's back.

**Mai's POV**

What a nice way to wake up in the morning~

It was all of the sudden but I like it. Her cum tasted really good, it tasted like oranges, I figured it would taste like that.

I feel like going to an amusement park today, I know this one park that opened here, the reviews were really good and there's this one ride that I really wanna go on. I'll tell Rin about it, maybe It will be another date for us, I'll need to get my money though.

I got up eventually and asked Rin, "Hey Rin, do you wanna take a shower with me?" We were both sweaty and we already saw each other her naked and made love to each other, so why not? Thankfully, Rin said "Yea, sure!" She seemed really eager when she said that. She took my hand and eagerly ran to the bathroom with me, I really have no idea why she was so eager, I guess she REALLY likes the idea of washing me, I like the idea of taking a shower with her but not as much as she does.

We eventually got to the bathroom, Rin started the water and made it warm. I put my glasses on the counter and I went in the shower with Rin

**Rin's POV**

Hell yeah! I get to shower with Mai!

_Calm down, Rin, calm down_ I thought. I always wanted to wash her back, I honestly have no idea why, I just do. Maybe it's because her skin is really soft and cuddly~

I looked at her hair, I wondered why that highlight in her sidebangs wouldn't disappear. I've always wondered if she permanently put to in her hair or if she was born with it, maybe I should ask Mai about it later on. I stayed in my train of thoughts until Mai said something "Rin, are you alive?". She kept shaking me gently, I didn't notice though, I was in my train of thoughts. She kissed me eventually, that's when I woke up/came back. Mai kissed me gently and sweetly, she broke it to see if I was awake though. Dammit

"Good, you're alive, you worried me for a second there" Mai said, "What do you need to tell me Mai?" Was all I can come up with, she asked me, "Can you pass the soap?" I didn't say anything, but I got the soap, and I slipped and I made her fall down and my mouth fell on her vulva, she noticed this and blushed, a lot, I have no idea why though, I guess she is still shy, just like when we first met. **(flashback in 2nd section)**

We got up and I acted like as if nothing happened, I saw that she was blushing slightly. She asked, "Rin, can you wash my back?", I grabbed some liquid soap and said, "Of course, I'll wash your back". I gently pushed her hair onto her right shoulder and started to wash her back with the liquid soap, I started to massage her back with the soap since I thought she could use a nice massage.

**Third Person POV**

_Ah, this is a nice massage, Rin was suppose to wash my back but this is nice too~, _Mai thought as she was enjoying the massage that Rin was giving her. As soon as she was done washing her back, Rin guided Mai to sit down and she started to wash Mai's arms. Mai didn't care about why she was doing this, all she cared about that nice feeling she was having. Rin eventually stopped and Mai opened her arms, telling Rin that she wanted to cuddle, Rin instead of going on her, picked her up and switched positions, Mai fell asleep on her again.

Rin started washing Mai carefully and delicately. After she was done, she started to wash herself, she dried Mai and herself up, put some clothes on Mai, changed herself into to some clothes, put Mai on the couch, and pt Mai's glasses on the table. _She is so damn cute when she sleeps, _Rin thought, she went to check what time it was, it was 10:36 AM, Rin went on the computer and looked up 'Good places to go on dates' on Google. Rin found lots of places but then she remembered that there are fireworks going off at that local amusement park at 7:00 PM, _Mai loves amusement parks, so we should go to the amusement park for another date. She better wake up soon though, _Rin thought.

Rin was bored so she called up Miki and she didn't want to leave Mai

"Hello?"

"Hi Miki"

"Hi Rin"

"How's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"REALLY good"

"Well someone seems excited"

"Yup!"

"What are you so excited about?"

_Well, I really love Mai and it turns out that she loves me back and she's my cute loving girlfriend now and that I want to marry her when I grow up and have kids with her somehow, _Rin thought but she didn't want to tell anyone yet.

"I'm going somewhere special", Rin replied

Thankfully, Miki is very gullible and easy to fool,"Oh okay, I have to do something now so bye Rin"

"Bye Miki!" Miki hung up

_Whew, that was close, _Rin thought. She looked back at her girlfriend, Mai, to see if she's still asleep. Turns out, Mai was waking up from the couch, she opened her eyes and she could barely see. "Rin, where are my glasses?", Rin got the glasses from the table and instead of just giving her glasses to her, she gently swept her hair out of the way of her face and put her glasses on her gently. When Rin was done, Mai saw Rin's face really close to hers, she blushed and looked away, then looked back at her and smiled. Rin took this as a sign that Mai wants some love so, she went on top of her on the couch and gave her a butterfly kiss, gave her an eskimo kiss, which made Mai blush more which made Rin mentally scream _SOOO CUTE. _Rin gave her a kiss on her forehead, then she gave Mai a nice gentle kiss. Rin saw that Mai's eyes were still open, she looked at her directly in the eye, Mai blushed even more and Rin slightly blushed too which made Mai mentally yell out _OH MY GOD RIN'S SO CUTE. _Mai closed her eyes, Rin saw this and decided to close her eyes as well, the two lovers melted in the kiss.

Rin eventually broke the kiss, only to find that her girlfriend was blushing a lot, Mai smiled cutely at her. Rin just remembered about the thing she wanted to ask her, "Hey Mai, there is this amusement park over here somewhere that's gonna fire some fireworks there at 7:00 and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, it'll be another date".

_Oh my god, she just read my mind, _Mai thought,. "Of course I wanna go with you Rin" Mai sweetly said, Rin felt herself smile, "So, when should we go?" Mai asked "Whenever you want to go" "Then let's go now, I just need to brush my hair" "Can I do it instead?" "Sure, can I call Luka though?" "Of course". Mai wanted to call Luka to see how their plan went so far and if it's what she expected, Rin got the brush and started brushing Mai's hair, "Jeez, this is hard" "Rin, wavy hair is harder to brush" "I thought it was curly" "It's wavy and curly" "Oh", Rin continued to brush Mai's hair and Mai got her phone and called Luka.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luka"

"Hi Mai"

"How are things going back at the house?"

"REALLY good"

"Well someone's excited"

"Me and Miku got together"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Congrats Luka"

"Thanks, how are things over there?"

"REALLY good"

"Someone's excited"

Rin tapped her shoulder, "Hold on Luka, Rin needs to tell me something", Mai turned to Rin, "What is it, Rin?" "Don't tell anyone yet Mai" "Why not?" "I'm not ready yet" "Will we ever tell though?" "Someday Mai" "I need to talk to Luka now" "Okay". Mai got back on the phone with Luka

"What was that about?"

"Something"

"Like?"

"Me and Rin will tell someday"

I heard her sigh, "I understand"

"I gotta go now Okay?"

"Okay", Mai heard a glomping sound then a kissing sound. She hung up immediately because she KNEW what was coming next. She figured her plan worked for the two of them. After Rin was done, she ran her fingers in Mai's hair, "Mai, your hair is so soft", Mai was used to sleeping in the same bed next to Rin but her complimenting her made her blush, "Thanks" "No problem, Mai, you are my girlfriend after all", Mai started blushing more because of the thought of Rin being her girlfriend. Rin put her hand on Mai's forehead to see if she had a fever, "Mai, it's either you have a fever or you have a blushing problem"

"N-No I don't have either of those, I'm still getting used to you being my girlfriend, you can understand right?"

Rin understood completely what she said, she thought she meant that Mai still thinks of her as the first moment she fell in love with her, Mai still remembered when she tried to fall out of love with Rin, _I was so stupid back then_, Mai thought**(Flashback is 2nd and 4th section)**

"Are we going to leave now?"

"Yea but we have to tell everyone where we're going since they were really worried last time we went somewhere"

"Ah, Okay"

Rin took Mai's hand and led her to everyone's rooms' doors, Rin just knocked on their doors and yelled out to the door, "Me and Mai are going to the fair!" instead of telling them face-to-face since she wanted to go to the amusement park now really badly, Mai just went with the flow.

"Rin, do you even know where the fair is?"

"No"

"Do you even have a map?"

"Yea, on my cellphone"

"Good, because now isn't a good time to get lost"

"Yep", Mai stared at Rin with awe, she knew she was in public but she couldn't hold back the fact that she wanted to hold Rin's arm and get close to her and hold her, if she couldn't do that, then Mai at least wanted to hold her hand, Rin kept walking with Mai though.

"R-Rin"

"Yea, Mai?"

"C-Can I hold your arm?"

"We're in public though"

"But still, can I?"

Rin didn't want to admit it but she wanted to kiss Mai right now even if she knew that they were in public. She tried to hold it in but, she just couldn't. Rin stared at Mai's lips, _Her lips look really soft today_, she thought while still staring at Mai's lips.

"Rin, why are you staring at me?"

"Can you kiss me in public?"

"Of course, I'm always up for kisses, Rin", Mai smiled, held Rin's hands and kissed her, as Rin expected, Mai's lips were really soft that day. The two lovers forgot that they were in public as they gently kissed eachother on a sidewalk, in public. Luckily, nobody noticed them kissing even though they were in public. Mai broke the kiss and clinged onto Rin's arm right after, she leaned on her shoulder and started walking with Rin while smiling, Rin smiled at this and started looking for the amusement park.

Mai expected to see other people staring at them but she looked around, and nobody was staring at them, she assumed that this city is very open to gay and lesbian couples, and because she saw a pink-haired man and another teal-haired man doing the same thing as them, they reminded her of Luka and Miku for some reason.

They eventually got to the amusement park, they started 'arguing' about tickets

"Rin, I'll pay for the tickets"

"But you're buying $100 worth of tickets"

"I know, I just don't want you to spend your money"

"You're really too nice Mai, I'll pay"

"Let's just split it"

"Okay"

Rin paid for $50 worth of tickets and Mai paid for $50 worth of tickets. The first thing they went on was a giant tower giving a tour for the amusement park, the amusement park was HUGE.

The tour lady in the tower started talking "And the The Romantic Rides Area is over there!"

"Whoa"

"Enjoying the view Mai?"

"Oh hell yeah, there's so many rides here"

"Well I always knew that you love amusement parks"

Mai smiled, "You got that right"

Rin smiled, " I know"

Mai eventually saw a really tall and ginormous ride, "Rin, Rin, look at that ride over there!" she pointed to it

"Holy oranges, that huge"

Mai giggled

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Holy oranges" Mai mocked, Rin crossed her arms and looked away

"Meh" Rin spat out, Mai laughed

The tour was done, the jalapeno-loving girl and the orange-loving girl got off the tour ride. Mai wanted to go on so many rides now but Rin just wanted to spend some time with Mai alone, just the two of them. They rarely had time to spend time together alone before they started dating since Rin had singing practice, practice, chasing Len with a roadrollar practice, and a bunch of other things while all Mai had was instrument practice. Before they started hanging out with eachother, Miku was usually hanging out with Luka, Rin was usually chasing Len with a roadrollar, and Kaito's ass was usually getting kicked by Meiko, leaving Mai in the dark corner**(flashback in 4th section and a little bit in the 2nd section)**.

Mai pointed to a bunch of rides, "Rin, let's go on this ride! No this ride! This ride! Let's go on every single ride here!"

"Calm down Mai, we'll go on every single ride here"

"YAY!"

They waked over to a table and they sat there. Rin put her arm over Mai's shoulder, neither of them cared if they were in public and by the looks of it, nobody else cared either.

"What ride do you wanna go on first, Mai?"

"Well, since this is our second date, let's go on those romantic rides"

"I was thinking of saving that for later though"

"Then lets go on the fun rides"

"That's every single ride here"

"Exactly", Mai said while smiling sheepishly, Rin didn't mind though, in fact, she thought it was really cute, _I'm so lucky to have Mai, she's so damn cute!_, Rin thought

"Well we can go on one ride at a time, though"

"Then let's go on that scary ride"

"Are you sure? You can't handle scary things well"

Mai smiled, "You know me so well, Rin", she gave her a slow peck on her lips. "And yes, I'm sure, if it's you then I'll fine"

Rin held Mai's hand lovingly

**Skipping other rides**

**Time: 8:27 PM**

They got on every single ride except for the Romantic Grand Ferris Wheel. They saw a bunch of couples in line, either talking or being affectionate with one-another, Rin swore she saw Len with a white-haired guy in line, Mai insisted that the white-haired guy was probably Piko, _I'm gonna have a small talk with Len the next time I see him_, Rin thought. _How the hell did Piko get here so suddenly?, _Mai thought

There were three ways to enter the line, and each of those ways had a sign by it. One sign said, "Straight Couples", the one by it said, "Gay Couples", and the last one said, "Lesbian Couples", obviously, they went in the lesbian couples line and waited.

"Mai"

"Hm?"

"Say ahh~"

Mai opened her mouth, "Ahhh~"

Rin tried to find something edible in her pockets, she luckily found a peeled orange, what she didn't know was that there was a bunch of jalapeno juice in-and-outside of the orange, Rin started to wonder how a peeled orange fit in her pocket and how didn't it get ruined yet, _IT'S A MAGICAL ORANGE, _Rin thought. She took a piece of the what she thinks is a magical orange and moved it towards Mai, Rin found herself blushing because of this and Mai was also blushing as well.

Mai took a bite out of the orange, to her surprise, this orange is really spicy for a normal orange, not that she was complaining.

"Whoa, that's a spicy orange!"

"Wha-what?", Rin had no idea an orange can be spicy

"Try it yourself, but take a really tiny bite since it's spicy and I know you can't handle spicy food"

Rin tried to take a tiny bite but she couldn't resist an orange, since she has a serious addiction for oranges. She ate the entire piece in one bite and she started dancing like a madwoman. "Rin, are you okay?", Mai asked, trying to not laugh

"Tis Oreng ish fruking spisy!", Mai couldn't quite understand Rin at first but then she decoded it and she got the message. Everybody in line was staring at them, mainly at Rin but some people we're staring at Mai because of her rare eye color **(look up Rarest eye colors on google, I guarantee you'll find green as one of them. Last time I checked, green is very rare in Japan, but I'm willing to be proven wrong)**.

"Hey people, nothing to look at here, just focus on your partners and make-out or something", Mai politely demanded

Everybody just started at them like as if they were looking at their idols and it stayed silent.

Suddenly, one girl yelled out, "Hey, are you two Ikeda Mai and Kagamine Rin?"

They looked down to the concrete, Mai sighed, "Promise nobody will tell anybody, we don't wanna come out like this", Mai said

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us, right girls?"

Mai and Rin heard a loud, "Yup", the couple thought that it was strange that everyone said 'yup' at the EXACT same time.

Mai smiled and looked at Rin, she held her hand lovingly, Rin let go of her hand and hugged Mai. She cupped Mai's cheek and stared into her forest eyes, they were full of awe, affection, and love. Mai all of a sudden gently and softly kissed Rin, Rin's eyes shot wide open at first but she closed her eyes while holding her. Mai wrapped her arms around Rin's back and Rin's arms lowered down to Mai's waist.

During the kiss, Mai heard people talking, but Rin didn't

"Awww look at that young couple honey, isn't that cute?" "Yeah, it reminds me of us when we were young", _D'awwwwwww forever love_, Mai thought

"I'm so jealous, sweet cheeks why can't why you hold me like that?" "Because we were only together since an hour ago", _What?_, Mai thought

"Come here and kiss me baby!" "WHA-!"_, D'awwwwww...?_, Mai thought

"You! Hottie, come here and make-out with me!" "HEY, THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" "Three-way kiss then!" "Okay" "Fine with me", (_O_O) .Fuck._, Mai thought

"Hey baby, let's have sex tonight" "Okay!", as soon as Mai heard that, she made a new plan~

Mai broke the kiss and looked at Rin, she was blushing and saw her sky-blue eyes staring at her with love and awe, she giggled at how cute Rin looked.

They waited for what it seemed like forever to them as they went on the Ferris Wheel. The employee opened the door to the cart-thingy and let them in, Rin held Mai's hand since (she knew that her girlfriend was sort of a klutz) and they both went in and sat down next to each other. The cart-thingy stopped and Mai took the time to look at the beautiful view of the night sky, she never admitted it but she has always liked the stars in the night sky, she admired how bright they were in the dark sky. Rin noticed how Mai was looking at the night sky and joined her

"Beautiful view, isn't it?", Rin asked

"Yeah", Mai leaned on Rin's shoulder, Rin wrapped her arm around Mai's waist and pulled her closer

They continued looking at the stars until a firework show began

"Look Rin, fireworks!", Mai said with excitement as she pointed towards the night sky

Rin giggled, she knew that Mai was somewhat childish but she found this down-right adorable, "Mai, you're so cute"

Mai blushed

"Hey Mai, you know what would make this moment better?"

"What?", Mai said, with a curious and somewhat confused face

As an answer, Rin went in for a kiss. As usual, Mai locked lips with Rin. Rin gently kissed Mai and nibbled softly on her lower lip, she could have sworn that she heard Mai moan in the kiss. Rin licked Mai's lip that she nibbled on to ask for a french-kiss, Mai opened her mouth and Rin immediately started french-kissing her. Their tongues started dancing with each other, Rin leading the dance. Mai moaned and broke the kiss.

"Rin, not here", Mai said

"But it's only a kiss", Rin stated

"Hmmm, Okay, let's continue", Mai said

Mai leaned into Rin and kissed her gently at first but then, she softly licked the bottom of Rin's lip, asking to resume their french-kiss. Rin opened her mouth and Mai dove in, she started dancing her tongue with Rin's tongue. Rin guided Mai to lay down to be on top of her. The two girls' arousal were slowly burning with desire, they didn't notice that their door opened though.

Neru and Haku stared at the forest eyed and the sky blue eyed girls passionately making-out in the cart. They didn't know what to do besides watch, _Oh this is hot, or this probably the alcohol thinking for me_, Haku thought. _I knew this would happen eventually_, Neru thought

"Ummmmm...", said Neru

Rin and Mai realized that someone was watching them. They immediately got up and stared at a girl with grey hair and red eyes and another girl with golden yellow hair and gold eyes. They both recognized them, _HOLY CRAP, IT'S HAKU AND NERU!_, the lover birds thought together.

"Err, hi Neru", Mai nervously said

"Hi", Neru blankly replied

"What are you two doing here?", Haku asked

"I could ask you the same thing", replied Rin

"Oh us? We're dating, what about you guys, are you two dating?", Haku said

"Haku! Don't tell them so quickly!", Neru scolded

"Sorry...", Haku apologized

"It's okay, I love you", Neru said, kissing her cheek

"We're dating", said Rin

"Don't tell anyone, Okay?", asked Mai

"Don't worry, we won't. Right Neru?", Haku said

"As long as you keep our secret", Neru said

"So do you wanna get in?", asked Rin

"Rin, aren't we suppose to get off?", asked Mai

"No", Rin said

"Let's get in, Neru", suggested Haku

"I was planning to have one to ourselves though", Neru said

"Aw c'mon Neru, please~", begged Haku

"Fine", said Neru

Neru and Haku got in and the cart door closed. It became a complete silence, besides the sound of Neru texting.

"Soooo, how long have you and Neru been together?", asked Mai

"For 4 months. How long have you two been together?", replied Haku

"Since yesterday", Mai replied, giving Rin a peck on the cheek, Rin blushed

"D'aww, Rin's blushing", Haku pointed out, giving a peck on Neru's cheek, Neru blushed

"Neru's blushing", Mai pointed out

"N-No I'm not", Neru denied

"Yea you are", Rin said

"Shut up Rin!", Neru exclaimed

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that!", Mai yelled

"Neru, don't talk to Rin like that", Haku said

"Sorry..", Neru said

Everything was silent, besides Neru's texting.

_This is awkward...,_ Mai thought

_Oh c'mon, I just wanted me and Mai in this cart by ourselves!, _Rin thought

_God damn stupid people, the movie was bad, you dumbasses!, _Neru thought, while texting on her phone

_...I want my sake, _Haku thought

Everything was silent until Mai, Rin, Haku, and Neru got off. Mai and Rin went to the nearest bench and they both sat down and watched the fireworks together. Rin got 'tired' and pretended to yawn, and she put her arm around Mai, Mai noticed that her girlfriend was faking but she leaned onto her shoulder and snuggled into Rin's neck. They both cuddled into each other and watched the fireworks together.

Mai thought that this was the happiest day of her life (so far). She thought that yesterday was the happiest time of her life but she never realized how happy someone can be from going to a simple amusement park when you go with that certain person then watch fireworks together while cuddling with each other. Mai hoped that Rin felt the same way about this moment.

Rin felt the same way as Mai did. She never knew how magical a simple kiss could be, especially since because she has kissed another guy** (flashback in section 2)** for a dare, but she felt nothing for him when she kissed him. Rin thought that the happiest day was yesterday but she never knew that love can feel so wonderful. Rin hoped Mai felt the same way about this moment.

"Mai?", Rin asked

"What is it, Rin?", Mai asked

"I love you~", Rin replied, Mai's heart began beating faster. Even though she has heard Rin say that before, her heart and those butterflies always get her, and she felt herself flush from the mysterious power of love. She was reminded of that American song called 'Accidentally in Love' she once listened to before she met Rin but she never knew it would really happen, but Mai was glad that it happened. On instinct, she hid her face in Rin's shoulder as much as she can.

A muffled voice saying, "I love you too, Rin", was heard by Rin, she figured that it was her cute girlfriend being her cute self in a cute relationship in a cute place in a cute country in a cute world where every single second, someone says cute in this cute world that's in the cute galaxy, which is in a cute universe where almost everything is considered cute. Rin cuddled with Mai, Mai felt herself blush even more (if that's even possible), and she cuddled her back.

They stayed there until the fireworks stopped and walked back home. Mai and Rin held hands the entire way, and took their time to get to know each other. They both had a fluffy and nice feeling in their hearts and they both had butterflies in their stomachs, mainly Mai though. They eventually arrived to the hotel, and as soon as Rin closed the door, Mai immediately pinned Rin to the wall and started passionately making-out with Rin. Rin was startled at first, but then she took the time and got used to it, and started passionately making-out with Mai. Both Mai and Rin were immediately aroused by this.

"Please...have...sex...with...me", Mai managed to say between a bunch of lip-locking and french-kissing

"let's...go...to...the...bedroom...I'm...kind...of ...in...the...mood...too", Rin barely managed to say

While still passionately making out, Mai picked up Rin bridal style and walked towards the bed. Mai felt relieved that the bedroom door was already open since that meant that she didn't have to separate from Rin. Mai gently tossed Rin onto the mattress, took her glasses off, and put them on the bedside table. Mai took her clothes, and Rin took that this was the signal to take her clothes off. So she did, and seductively lied down on the bed, revealing her wet vagina. Mai turned around and as soon as she saw Rin's flower, she immediately got super aroused, she even managed to have some of her thighs damped from getting so aroused. _I wonder how a sight like this can arouse me so much. Eh, it's Rin, I'm always aroused when she's like this. I think most of her thighs are damped in her delicious juices...more wet juices for me!_, Mai thought, smiling in her thoughts. She crawled above Rin and admired the sight she was seeing. _I wanna try something different this time. Hmmm, what was that thing I saw for lesbians sex positions again? Oh yeah, scissoring! I'll try that_, Mai thought.

"Hey Rin, can I try something new?", Mai asked

"Yeah sure, but what is it?", Rin asked

Mai demonstrated scissoring with her hands, Rin blushed a deep red. _She wants to do that?! I'm willing to try but it looks kind of hard to do, it looks like it feels really good though. Why am I blushing?!_, Rin thought.

"Y-Yeah, I'll do it", Rin replied. Mai let her vagina think and she hooked Rin's leg up and inter winded their vaginas together (they did what you did with your hands, if you did that hand sex position thing). Rin gave a little push to Mai's wetness and immediately, they found themselves in pure pleasure. They both began grinding and pushing towards each other and started moaning like crazy. They were both sweating in no time and they felt their orgasms about to come. Mai wanted to pleasure Rin and hear more moans from her so she pushed harder, sending Rin into deeper pleasure than she's ever experienced.

_God dammit, I'm about to come! It's too soon though! Oh well, there's always another time_, Mai thought

_Dammit, I feel my orgasm coming! No, no, no, it's too soon!_, Rin though

They both climaxed at the same time and they both landed on the mattress at the same time. Rin fell right asleep, but Mai was somewhat awake and Mai was still somewhat aroused.

_Ah, oh well, I'll sleep my arousal off, it's only a little bit anyway_, Mai thought

She saw Rin nearly on the edge of the bed and decided that she should go to bed. _She's gonna be cold if she sleeps like that_, Mai thought. Mai gently picked up Rin, lifted the blankets up, and gently set Rin on the right side of the bed, while trying not to wake her up. She went in bed with Rin, gently put the blankets on the bed, and kissed Rin's forehead and lips. "Goodnight Rin~", Mai whispered to Rin, before turning off the lights a drifted off to sleep. An hour later, Rin woke up and saw something on Mai's phone. She thought it was some alert thing, but it was different. Rin took a closer look at it, and it turned out that it was extremely naughty lesbian porn **(up to your imagination)**. Rin blushed,_ She watches_ _porn?!_, Rin thought, _Well she is somewhat of a pervert. That, or she doesn't think I'm sexy enough in bed, I'll show her different_~, Rin thought. She then put down Mai's phone, got comfortable, and slept next to her beloved.


End file.
